At The Beginning
by RayDayyx
Summary: A childhood past that caused big things to happen. Re-Acquainted because of their arranged engagement, now with other loves. “I Promise. Like At The Beginning.” Troypay.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

SUMMARY: This is like a modern fairytale, there are magical creatures, there are carriages and cars and limos, and TVs and other modern stuff and towns and citys will be called villages or village. 

Chapter One

A beautiful creature with blonde hair and brown eyes sat on a chair on her balcony watching the hills filled with happy magical creatures, moving and galloping around. She whispered to herself and in a blink of an eye an apple appeared in her hand. She took one bite of the juicy apple and smiled to herself today was the day she and Josh would be having their one year anniversary. Yes, Sharpay Evans having a boyfriend for one year. None of her friends can even believe it. But she had done it. She loved him. As will forever. _Or so she thinks._

He sat down on the hills of his family's huge estate, he watched the honey fairies help their bee friends collect honey. One of they with white blonde hair came forward to him. She held up a little jar filled with honey to him. He smiled softly and nodded. She soon put the jar in his hand, waved then disappeared with her flock towards their honey village. He looked at the tiny jar in his hand. He whispered softly, "_Largiosmonso_…" soon the tiny jar became a little heavy in his hands as it enlarged itself. He set the jar down next to him and sighed. He felt the warm spring breeze blow past. As the wind blew softly he saw the mongolias bloom, opening up their fairies that have just awakened. The fairies soon swept up in the air and flew, more like danced along with the wind. He liked spring it was so peaceful. He had to get back soon his parents told him they wanted him to meet an old friend. He wondered who.

A sun shown over the hills giving a warm look along the forests and hills. Two figures approached along the sides of the hills. Two more came with two little figures holding their hands. They soon met at the middle of the hill. The two first figures seemed to be men, they shook hands, and helped the other figures to the middle. The two big figures that held the two tiny creatures let go of the creatures hands to let them look at each other. The two women smiled at their children. Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other with curiosity. Troy was the first to break the silence.

"Whi. I'm Troiy." He said. Sharpay smiled brightly which made Troy blush.

"I'm Shapay." She said. Troy giggled alittle. She still had trouble saying her R's.

The two kids held hands and skipped down to the bottom of the hill. Sharpay lost balance and rolled down with Troy laughing hard and chasing her. The parents at the top smiled and soon talked softly to each other. At the bottom of the hill Sharpay sat laughing with Troy who came along soon enough.

"Are you okay Sharpie?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"Yup, that was fun!" She said as she got up and started twirling around and jumping and dancing. A smooth breeze flew through her short blond hair, Troy saw little blossom fairies dance around her head like a halo, he clapped his hands at the beautifulness. He stood up and grabbed Sharpay's hands and danced around with her. They laughed together as they danced. They stopped. Their hands still entwined. Troy leaned in and kissed Sharpay on the cheek. She blushed immediately. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek too. Now it was Troy's turn to blush.

"This is the beginning right?" He asked.

"Yeah. At the beginning. This is the beginning." She answered.

"Sharpay? Sharpay, darling are you in here?" Her mother asked through her door. Sharpay sighed and got up from where she sat and walked towards the door. But before she could open the door, she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled softly at her mother. " Sharpay you should get dressed we are meeting some old friends of ours." Sharpay stared at her mother in horror. She couldn't go anywhere but with Josh. Today was their anniversary. If she didn't show up with him at their spot he would be crushed.

"But mother, today's is me and Josh's anniversary." Sharpay said to her mother hoping she would tell her daughter that she could go with Josh instead of with them.

"I'm sorry Sharpay but you have to go, one of your old friends are going to be there." Her mother said as she was about to walk out the door.

"Then can I bring Josh. Please Mother, Please?" Sharpay asked as she sat at her vanity. She turned to her mother standing in the doorway.

"No I'm sorry darling but it's close friends only. Just be ready in an hour okay? Darling." Her mother left the room. Sharpay pouted but stood up from her vanity and walked into her closet. Soon she heard a knock at her closet doors. She turned around and there stood…

Ryan Evans.

Her brother, her two minute older brother.

"So happy one year anniversary?" He said as he opened his arms. She smirked and walked to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. And are you going too?" She asked him as she walked around her humongous walk in closet.

"Uhuh. Against my will. I was gonna go with some friends to the village but I guess not." He said. "Well I'm gonna change see ya in an hour." He left and closed her doors.

Sharpay moved her hands through each of the fabrics of her clothes. She finally stopped at a beautiful beige chiffon dress. _Perfect,_ she thought.

…

After an hour she was fixed her hair was half up and half down, her dress fit all her curves, she had a diamond studded clutch mother and father downstairs with a peck on the cheek. And her brother with a hug. After about a hour in the limo they stopped in front of an estate that was as big as theirs. Outside were, a man about her father's age and a women about her mother's age, and a teenage boy about Ryan and her age. As her mother stepped out of the limo the women outside squealed with delight, and her mother returned the squeal. The man and his son walked down and shook hands with her father and kissed the cheek of her mother.

She heard outside:

"Clarissa, Hubert so nice to see you again. Troy, is that you? I haven't seen you since you were younger but look at you know all tall and handsome." Her mother said as she kissed Troy's cheek.

"Amelia? Jacob? Where are your beautiful children, I haven't seen Sharpay and Ryan since they were younger too." Clarissa spoke.

"Oh they are just inside the limo. Let me get them." Her father answered. He poked his head inside the limo. "Ryan? Sharpay? darlings, please come out, your uncle, aunt and their son want to see you _again_." He took his head out as Ryan and Sharpay got out.

TROY POV

Ugh what am I doing here, this is so boring, I could've been with Gabriella right now. I bet eh girl's ugly. Haha. Ugly. Nice. But he snapped out of his thought trance when he saw a tanned leg come out of the limo. Then a hand get out. The guy who seemed to be named Ryan took the hand and helped the person out. Troy's eyes lingered the body. She was beautiful. She had great curves, a nice mouth, beautiful eyes, and nice blonde hair not white and not too blond just perfect. _Whoa, never mind about ugly she's beautiful._

NO POV

"Sharpay! Ryan! Goodness gracious look at you two, Ryan very broad just like your father. Sharpay very beautiful just like your mother. You two are so big." His man said. Sharpay and Ryan smiled and kissed her cheek. Sharpay went up to his dad and let him kiss her forehead. Ryan went up to his dad too but shook hands with him.

"Thank you. Aunt Clarissa." Sharpay and Ryan said.

"Let's go inside. Let the kids mingle and us catch up." Uncle Hebert said. "Troy why don't you lead Sharpay and Ryan to the back of the house." He turned to Troy. Troy smiled and walked up to Ryan and Sharpay and motioned them to follow him.

Troy led them towards the back of the house where the gardens, hills, fountains, pools, and other stuff were. Troy and Ryan went over towards the basketball courts while Sharpay walked along the gardens. She soon went over towards the hills and laid down on the beautiful green grass. Troy and Ryan were too tired so they put back their dress shirts and walked out to find Sharpay, the boys had bonded, which was good to Troy and now all he needed to do now was bond with Sharpay. Ryan said he would go to the bathroom first so he went only went to find Sharpay, but soon he heard a voice a beautiful voice that sounded like a illusion but it wasn't like Gabriella's it was more beautiful and angelic.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Troy walked nearer and nearer to the voice until it was to near to go any longer.

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

He saw that it was Sharpay singing.__

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

She was sitting on a bench near a tree singing to a blue bird on a branch clearly listening to her.__

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you 

As the song ended Sharpay heard clapping. She turned around and saw Troy. She blushed but it soon faded. _Thank God, _shethought.

"Wow. That was great. You sure beat my girlfriend." He said as he took a seat next to her. 

"Thanks. That's very kind." She said as she got up and started skipping over towards the hills.

"Wait. Wait up." He said laughing. He jogged over to her. She was now lying on her stomach her hands on her chin. She giggled. "So do I like know you from somewhere? You're very familiar."

" I don't know I haven't seen you before. "she said as she was picking a flower of the ground. The flower blossomed in her hand and inside appeared a rose fairy. The rose fairy dance in the flower to the air. It went over to Sharpay and kissed her cheek. Sharpay giggled. Then the fairy danced along the new breeze that had come. "So, girlfriend, her name is Gabriella she seems nice."

"She is. So you have any loves?" He asks as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. His name is Josh Luis-Vandergood. He's the sweetest thing." After an hour of talking and laughing they bonded but they soon heard the whisk of wind thee appeared in front of them were their parents and Ryan.

"Ahem." All the parents said. Sharpay and Troy quickly got up. Troy fixed his shirt as Sharpay smoothed her dress. She smiled softly. "Ryan, you can go home , can't you, we need to talk to Troy and Sharpay and only them." Their mom said. Ryan nodded then snapped his fingers, and disappeared. "Sharpay, Troy let's go inside. Shall we?" Aunt Clarissa said, everyone nodded and walked into the estate. As they got inside, the parents motioned Troy and Sharpay to sit down, next to each other. The mothers sat down across from them. The fathers behind their wives standing.

"We need to talk." Sharpay's dad said. He looked at the other parents. They nodded.

* * *

review please or i can't continue it, i need to know i have support 


	2. Chapter Two: Arranged Marriage

Chapter Two

"Well, you and Troy are-are- uh, well you children, I mean, Troy, Sharpay you will be needing to end some relations." Aunt Clarissa said. She looked cautiously over to Troy and Sharpay then at Aunt Amelia. She hung her head when she saw Troy's face.

"Wait, what do you mean by end 'relations'?" Sharpay asked she looked over to Troy, he had a pained face and a curious expression mixed into one emotion. She looked towards her mother and father. They had hung their heads, knowing their daughter would be devastated to hear what they were about to say.

"Darling, don't take this the wrong way, and let me tell you right now, me and your father love you with all our hearts, you darlings are engaged." Her mother said.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Sharpay shot out of her seating position and was now standing up. She was horrified. She agreed to come over and catch up with someone her mother said as 'old friend', and she never met him in her life. But she now has to marry the guy she doesn't know, why couldn't her mother and father just engage her to Josh, it would've been better, she would be happier. _And so she thinks… _"But I don't even know him."

"I know, this is so unfair, I don't know her. Mother, father. Please explain because right now I am very confused." Troy said as he stood up and walked over to his parents. Sharpay took a seat. She was trying her hardest to fight back her tears, but soon enough they came pouring down. _Even though they said they loved me, they don't they wouldn't do this to me if they did. Ugh I wish Josh was here, we could run away. _She thought. She wiped her tears when she saw a handkerchief being held up to her. She looked up and saw her mother sitting next to her. She blew her nose and set the handkerchief down. She looked at her mother pain in her eyes. But when she saw her mother's eyes. She regretting thinking of running away. Her mother's eyes filled with worry and pain seeing her daughter cry. She didn't like being hard on her daughter, she loved her so much.

"We will be fair to let you have a whole year with your loves but after the end of that year you will have to be together. And Troy you will be living with your aunt, uncle, and their children as you do so." His dad said. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. But Troy shrugged it off. He looked at his father.

"Why are you doing this? Why me? Why can't you marry Bella off? Marry her off to Ryan. I'd be happier if you did that." Troy said. He and his father were looking at each other eye to eye. Sharpay's dad followed his wife towards Sharpay he put an arm around her and hugged her. Sharpay let him. She now knew her parents loved her but why did they have to engage her?

"Troy don't speak to you father like that. This promise has been made years ago when you and Sharpay were born. She looked perfect together and still do. You loved her when you were little you even told me." Troy's mother said as she got up and pulled her husband a little away from Troy. He moved his eyes to Sharpay she was smiling softly at her parents. They were smiling at her. _What? I don't even know her. _He thought. Soon Sharpay and him looked at each other for a few seconds but she broke the eye sights as she looked over at his parents they were looking at Troy waiting for his reply. _Those eyes, those warm brown eyes, they seem familiar but I don't know her. _He thought again.

"And anyways Troy, Bella is too young. She is 13 for god's sake she can't marry at that age that's illegal even to us." Troy's father said. Troy looked at his parents. He sighed.

"You're right. But I have one year? Only a year than I have to break it off?" Troy's parents nodded. He knew that he was gonna lose his love, his only true love. _True love… her? no Sharpay is his true love. _Troy's dad thought. "Well I'm only doing this, for you, I love you guys and only doing it for you. So when am I going to leave?" He asked as he sat down where Sharpay's mom once sat.

"You will be coming to our house by tomorrow. So you better pack. We will have our ladies maids, servants, everyone helping in getting your room ready and for your arrival." Sharpay's dad said as he gave Troy a smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Jacob." Troy said. Troy excused himself and went to the backyard. Sharpay too excused herself and followed Troy. The parents sighed and smiled at each other. _That went well, no one died. _

…

"TROY. Wait up." Sharpay said as she tried to catch up to Troy in her heels. He turned around and tried to hide a giggle from what he was seeing. Sharpay was holding her dress a little to see if she might trip or something it was hard not to laugh. But then Troy caught something he had seen before. It was a necklace. It looked familiar. So familiar.

"What's up?" He said as she finally caught up to him.

"I don't know just bored. I wanna talk to someone." She said. Troy looked over to her. He saw the necklace again. She caught him looking at it and covered it with her hand. Troy snapped out of his gaze and looked forward. "So uh… is it great that you get to stay at our house?" She said a little nervous for the awkward situation.

"Uh… yeah I guess. If I can like get into it. Lucky that your house is near. An hour drive only. I could visit my girl." He said.

"Yeah. Anyways I think I should go now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said as she turned towards the other direction from where he was going.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he waved. She waved back. Snapped her fingers and she was gone. He sighed and looked over the gardens and over towards the lake he walked over to it.

…

Sharpay informed her parents she was home at the estate before she went to her room. As Sharpay walked up the steps. She heard Ryan. He was in the music room. She walked over to it, and opened the door only a creak and saw Ryan playing the piano, in full concentration. She smiled and closed the door and resumed to walk to her room. She passed the door which Troy would be sleeping in as in staying in. He was staying next to her room. She sighed once more and walked into her room. She saw something at her vanity. She walked over to it and saw that it was a ring. She picked it up and saw something engraved in it. It said…

…

"Troysie! Where are you? I can't find you? This isn't fun anymore!" A ten year old Sharpay said. Soon someone covered her eyes. She screamed until she got loose, she fell to the floor and saw who hid her eyes. It was…

TROY BOLTON.

"TROY BOLTON! You are so gonna get it." Sharpay said as she cupped up cut grass and threw it at Troy, he ducked and got some grass too and threw them at Sharpay. Soon for a little while they started having a grass fight.

Sharpay got up and ran after Troy who started running also. Troy soon tripped and was tumbling down the hill . Sharpay just sat down at the top and watching Troy tumble down, she was laughing so hard that she fell over onto the grass.

Troy got up from the bottom and walked up the hill and collapsed next to Sharpay, she sat up and smiled at him. He was breathing hard. And he was so tired.

"That was funny." Sharpay said after a long silence. Troy looked over at Sharpay, she was wearing a pale yellow dress that stopped at her knees. She was barefoot. Her hair was in ponytails, and she had a fresh picked flower on her ear, from a fairy that gave it to her earlier in the day. She looked beautiful. Troy felt something in his pocket and took it out. He was quickly alarmed when he saw what it was and put it into is pocket faster than he ever did anything in his life. **(hm… what is in his pocket? Find out!)**_ Sharpay helped Troy up and walked over towards a tree for shade. Troy followed her and sat down. He pulled her down. Her head was resting on his chest as they lay watching the view from the hill, it was extraordinary. He looked over at the lake near them. There were a lot of water fairies playing into the waters. Magical creatures drinking or playing. "It's hot today." Troy said breaking the peaceful silence. Sharpay took her head off his chest and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" He asked. _

"Oh nothing. Just you look so handsome today." She said. He thought she was joking.

"Haha very funny. And don't joke about my handsomeness." He said.

"I wasn't joking." She said to him. She had a serious tone and a serious face.

"Uh. Okay then. Anyways I have something for you."

"Oo. What is it?" She said waiting for what he was going to show her.

"This. Promise to stay with me till the end. Like At The Beginning." Troy said slipping a gold ring onto Sharpay's left hand.

"I Promise. Like At The Beginning." Sharpay said as she held the ring from slipping from her finger. Sharpay hugged him tight.

…

"Oh My God." She whispered to herself as she had the flashback. She dropped the ring on her vanity table and went over to her closet. She thought to herself. She changed into shorts and a tank and went over to her bed and fell onto it. She let the tears spill down. _How could I forget someone who used to be so dear to me. It's so sad. I can't believe I forgot about him. _She thought.

…

"Shit." Troy said as he remembered to memory. _How'd he forget. She was the one he was in love with. But she loved someone else, and I love someone else. _He thought. _We used to be best friends. But why aren't we friends anymore. How could we forget about each other? I just don't get that part. _He thought as he threw a rock at the water. He looked at himself through the water in the lake. He had tears falling down. He saw a fairy come up to him, she had a big shiny circular object in its tiny hands. She handed the object to Troy, he felt it glow. He put it up to his face. On it said '_At The Beginning Forever_'. He dropped it into his pocket and started walking back into the house. He had a lot of things to think about. As he walked past his parents. They saw drops of tears fall from his face. They exchanged glances at each other after he had gone upstairs.

…

NEXT DAY

Troy woke up to the sound of his cell ringing. He took it off his bedside table, flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He said. He heard a giggle. He checked the caller id and found out it was Gabs.

"Hey handsome. Just wake up?" She said. He groaned at her cheeriness.

"Yeah." He said as he got up and checked the clock on the wall. It was 10.07 am. Today was Sunday. He groaned more. He was still sleepy. He was up packing all his stuff for his new home. He finished packing at 2.00 in the morning so he was beat.

"Anyways, I was just thinking that we could go to the mall, movies, and ice cream today? At say noon?" She said. Her cheeriness got toned down. He smiled. But then remembered he couldn't go.

"Uh…Sorry Gabs. But I can't go. I have stuff to do. I'm like…uh…um…I'm moving Gabs. But don't worry it's not that far away. I'm just going to my aunt's and uncle's house for the year. Then I'll be back here." He said calmly. _I hope. _He thought.

"Wait. You're moving. Are you leaving me? Did you get kicked out? You could stay at my house if you got kicked out? Why are you leaving? And why can't you come? Are you hiding from me? What's going on, Troy?" She asked all the questions all at once which really confused Troy.

"Wait up. One question at a time Gabs." He said as he sat down on his bed.

She took a breathe. "Okay then. Well, why are you moving?" She asked more calmly this time.

"Um…well it's kinda hard to explain. I'll tell you soon but not now. Right now it's kinda hard. Okay?" He said into the phone.

She sighed. She felt like crying, her boyfriend was keeping secrets from her. But he told her that he would tell her, _soon_. "Okay then. I thought you got kicked out. But if you got kicked out you could stay with me? You got kicked out right? Isn't that why you're moving?" She asked.

"Well, no I'm kinda moving because of this promise my family made." He said. As he laid down. He heard a knock at the door. He made a swift motion with his hand and the door opened revealing his mom.

"Honey. You need to get dress. Come down and eat breakfast before you go." She said as she walked over to her son. He covered the mouth piece on his phone.

"Just a moment mom, I'll be down in about 5 minutes, okay?" He said. She stopped in her tracks and gave her son a smile.

"Talking to Gabriella?" She said, all he did was nod. Her smile turned small. "Well okay just be down soon." He nodded and resumed his conversation as his mom closed the door.

"Hey I'll let you come to my aunt and uncle's house tomorrow, or today so you can see me okay? Right now I have to go." He said. He waited for her response. He heard her sniff. He knew she was crying. "Hey, Hey, why are you crying? Babe what's wrong?" He said comfortingly.

"Nothing, just that you're moving." She said through sobs.

Why does she have to be so damn difficult I told her already I'm not going too far. He thought. " I told you it's only an hour by limo." He said. 

"Fine. Just call once you get there." She said. He heard the end of the line click. He looked at the screen on his phone. _Gabby has hanged up. _He sighed. He got off his bed and went towards his closet. He pressed it open with the remote that clung to his wall. He pressed the next button which made his closet spin slowly. He stepped in and was moving around his closet. He took out a lime green lacoste polo which showed off his toned chest and dark-washed jeans, that bagged a little but not too much. He changed and went into his bathroom, that connected to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, no bed hair. He winked at himself and headed down.

"Son. Finally, your chauffeur is outside. Just grab a bagel and head out. We'll see you on Friday night." He said.

"Wait. Why?" He said as he took a bite out of the bagel. He looked at his dad.

"On Friday is the day we are engaging the engagement. So whenever you are in the public eye you guys will have to show displays of affection." His father said as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"What! But you guys said me and Sharpay have one year to be with our loves. You never said this." Troy said as he gulped down his OJ.

"Yes. But you never said anything either so its settled you and Sharpay are announcing your engagement on Friday. End of discussion." His father said as he put down his business papers and put them into his suitcase. "Well I'm off. See you." He said as he waved at his son and was out of the room with a snap. Troy groaned and walked outside to the limo.

…

10.00 am. Sharpay had gotten up late was her ladies maid's exact words. Sharpay rubbed her eyes, and put her little feet into her fuzzy slippers. She went towards her sidekick and flipped it open.

10 missed calls from:

JOSH LUIS-VANDERGOOD

1 new voicemail from:

JOSH LUIS-VANDERGOOD

Sharpay smiled at the voicemail and clicked open. Soon his voice could be heard from her phone.

"Hey babe, just wondering if we could hang out today, since you skipped out on me on our anniversary and didn't even call. Call me when you get the chance." He said. She heard her phone click and knew that the message was finished. _OMG! I freaking forgot to call him yesterday. Shit. I am so horrible._ She thought. She looked through her contacts and found his number. She clicked on it and it started dialing. 

"Hey, it's me the Josh-man sorry if I'm not answering I'm either doing something or playing. Either way I'm not here so leave your message." His voicemail said. Sharpay sighed and started talking into her phone.

"Hey babe, sorry for not calling, and no I did not forget it was our anniversary, actually my mom made me go to this gathering, I asked if I can invite you but she said no, so I'm so sorry, and I don't really know if you can come today maybe a little later you can come. I'll talk to you later bye. I love you." She said and she flipped her sidekick closed. After her little sigh she heard her mother's voice from the intercom on her side table.

"Darling. Are you awake, get dressed. Troy will be here soon, and I have to tell you something too that is happening on Friday. Tootles dear. Be down soon." Then her mother's voice disappeared.

Sharpay walked into her closet and pressed the button that made her closet's separate compartments move. She walked along her closet. And sat down on her closet's red couch. She watched her closet move. Her eyes darted from her blouses, skirts, jeans, shoes, dresses, and all her other clothes. She went up to her dresses and looked through all of them.

Too long. Too short. Ugh… so many great dresses but which one to wear? She thought. She found a dress that puffed at the sleeves and puffed at the bottom of the dress, it had a square next line and big black bow as the belt under the breast. She paired it with Jessica Simpson black peep-toe two inch heels. She checked herself in her full-length mirror and winked. She went into her mother's beauty parlor where she got her hair and makeup done. She found her ladies maid Martha there already reading a magazine. Sharpay cleared her throat and smiled at Martha, Martha smiled back and urged Sharpay to her styling chair. She spinned Sharpay around once and stopped her in front of the mirror. 

"So? Miss Pay, what would you like me to do with your hair?" Martha asked. She picked up her styling comb ready for what Sharpay was to request.

"Hm… I don't know, surprise me Martha, you always do good with my hair." Sharpay gushed as Martha blushed. After about a full 30 minutes Martha was finished fixing Sharpay's hair. Martha put Sharpay's hair in a curls, her bangs swept to the side perfectly, a big black head band sat perfectly on her crown. "OMG! Martha you did great, and my makeup is fantastic, kinda natural and peaceful. Thank you." Sharpay gushed even more, got up from her chair and air-kissed Martha on both cheeks. "Kiss kiss. See you." With that Sharpay left. As Martha fixed the room and left to do more house work.

…

Sharpay, Ryan, and her parents watched as a black limo pulled up into their circular driveway. The chauffeur got out and went into the trunk and unloaded Troy's luggage. Our butler comes out and opens the door for Troy. He comes out and smiles to us and our butler. I wave. He seems nice and he seems okay now. I walk down and give him a hug. He hugs back, as Ryan gives us a confused looks. My parents come down and greet Troy, as does Ryan.

"Dude!" Ryan said as he gave Troy a man hug. "What's up with you and my sister?" He asked him in Troy's ear.

"You don't know?" Troy said. Ryan shook his head.

"Not a clue about what you are talking about." He said.

"I'll tell you later." Troy said to Ryan as he, Sharpay, Ryan and Aunt Amelia and Uncle Hubert retired to the home.

…

"Whoa! So you and Shar are en-- engaged?" Ryan said as he and Troy retreated into Troy's, now decorated, room.

"Yeah. And we have one year to be with our loves until we have to be together." Troy said and sat down on his neatly made bed. Ryan closed the door behind him and sat down on the desk chair.

"Harsh. You can't be with Gabriella." He said to Troy.

"Yeah. And do you think it's okay if I invite her over?" Troy asked. Ryan looked at Troy.

"Hm. I don't know why don't you ask my parents? I think they won't mind because you are going to spend time with her sooner or later." Ryan said. Troy sighed got to up and went out the door just to be bumped into Sharpay. Ryan heard the 'thump' and ran out after Troy to see that Troy was over Sharpay in a uncomfortable lying down position.

"Ow." Was all could be heard from Sharpay until she touched her head. "Do you mind getting off me, please?" She said.

"Oh. Sorry Pay didn't see you there." He said as he jumped to his feet and helped Sharpay up.

"Hm. Okay then. Well um see you around the house." She said as she went into her room which was right next to mine. I noticed she wasn't wearing the dress that she wore when she greeted me, she was wearing a tank that said 'hug me' on it and short shorts that read 'and like it' on the ass, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Whoa awkward." Was all Ryan could say stifling a laugh. I joined him with the laugh and proceeded down the to the third floor where Aunt Amelia and Uncle Hubert must be.

…

TROY POV

"Aunt Amelia? Uncle Hubert?" I ask as I knocked on a glass door, that had drapes covering the glass.

"Troy?" I hear a voice from inside. I turn the knob and push to find Aunt Amelia and Uncle Hubert inside sitting across from each other, papers on the table in front of them. "Oh Troy? What's wrong do you need something?' Aunt Amelia says.

"Uh… yeah I just wanted to ask if I could have my girlfriend over?" I asked, slightly nervous. I saw them glance at each other for a second then smile.

"Sure. Have her over and let her stay for dinner we would love to meet her." Uncle Hubert says as he took a sip out of his glass of water that settled down on the table.

"Wow. Thank you." I say as I back out of the room and close the door behind me. _That was easier than I thought. _

…

After about an hour Gabriella arrived and hugged me repeatedly and kept asking me why I was here, I told again, again and again it was complicated all she did every time was sigh dramatically.

"Well Troy, let's go to the backyard please I so wanna check this place out." She said as she got up and started walking towards the two big French doors that led to the estate's property. _Hm. She's right we should explore shouldn't we?_ I thought as I caught up to her.

"Wait Gabriella! Wait For ME!" I said as she opened the doors. She smirked and waited.

We walked around the beautiful gardens, we saw the amazing landscape from their house and went over to the courts. No one was surely there though. We went to the pool. There I saw someone in a pure white bikini dripping with water. It was…

* * *

Oopsie. Cliffhanger. Well everyone must know who it is but I surely gonna tell you it is one of the Evans. Is it the older Evans or the Younger Evans. Ugh! I'll just tell you guys because I don't want to be mean, I know I'm a spoiler huh. It's …. cant tell ya.

* * *

SHARPAY EVANS.

Troy and Gabriella walked in on Sharpay who just got out of the pool, dripping wet. She looked extremely hot. Troy was full on staring at her. Gabriella nudged him twice, as she noticed him eyeing Sharpay up and down. Gabriella cleared her throat causing both Troy and Sharpay to look at her. Sharpay screaming and tripped which caused her to fall into the pool. She screamed again. Troy ran to the pool's side. Gabriella followed put was walking instead of running, clearly jealous.

"OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sharpay screamed. Troy stuck his hand out and helped Sharpay out of the pool. She breathed deeply and then let it out. She spoke again but more calmly. "Troy, what are you doing here?" She asked eyeing Gabriella.

"Well I was just walking around. And I-- we just came here to see what this was." He said innocently. He suddenly remembered Gabriella was with him. "Oh yeah, and this is Gabriella." Sharpay looked at Gabriella and smiled sincerely.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. One look at Sharpay and Gabby knew she hated her already. _Jealous are we not? _Gabriella put on a fake smile and shook Sharpay's hand.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay." She said as put her hand down. Sharpay knew Gabriella was faking the smile. She was the perfectionist who did the fake smile most of the time. She knew Gabriella hated her and didn't know why. _Probably jealously. _She thought. "Well I better get dressed, Josh will be here soon. Tootles." Sharpay said as she walked out of sight.

"I don't like her, she seems mean." Gabriella said. Troy snapped back to reality.

"She's not. She used to be my best friend." Troy said. Not really knowing what he was saying.

"See I knew you were keeping secrets from me." Gabriella said. She stormed out of sight. Troy followed her.

"I forgot about her okay jeez, what are you mad about? Are you jealous, if you are don't be because I love you, and only you." Troy said. He pulled Gabriella into a hug. She hugged him tight. They stayed like that for a few seconds.

…

Sharpay, Josh, Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and his parents were all in the dining room eating their dinner, laughing at times, and simply talking.

Sharpay and Troy were sitting next to each other, as insisted by Sharpay's parents, of course their loves were jealous of this gesture.

So Ryan, Gabby, and Josh were seated next to each other. As the parents sat at the end of the table.

After an hour, the dinner was finished, the parents and Ryan retired to their room as Sharpay and Troy said goodbye to Gabby and Josh. Sharpay gave Josh a passionate kiss goodbye, and feeling jealous Gabby tired to give Troy one put he simply gave her a hug and then she and Josh were gone.


	3. Chapter Three: Papparrazzi

Hey people next year the year of 2008, I wont be going on the computer a lot because I have learned that the computer is not my life and I can not let it take me over. Because every time I get home from school i go straight to the computer and Its very unhealthy. So by next year I am not gonna be updating very often most likely twice a month and stuff. Sorrie but I will try my best.

1. OMG. On Chapter 2 I named S & R's dad Uncle Hubert when his name is Uncle Jacob. Sorrie for the confusion I'm stupid I know, huh? So lets get on with the story.

* * *

MONDAY

Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy emerged their rooms at the same time. Troy and Ryan had sleepy expressions on their faces as of Sharpay, she had a cheery expression. Ryan nudged Troy before they went down. "Morning person." Ryan said. Troy nodded and headed down the steps after Sharpay, Ryan followed. They were in their pajamas. Sharpay was wearing her short shorts that said hot and a tank with green heart patterns. Her hair was down, and she was wearing bugs bunny slippers. They boys were just in their boxers and a T-shirt, and had cushy slippers on.

Sharpay pranced down the long elegant steps of the staircase and into the huge vintage dining room. Gerald, their British butler, pulled out her chair and scooted her in. She thanked him and waited for Clara, one of the kitchen assistants to bring out the meals. She saw Ryan and Troy sit across from her. After a few minutes their meals were placed in front of them. Hot and Steamy.

"Sleepy, guys?" Sharpay asked as she sipped some of her pink lemonade. The guys groaned and she let out a chuckle. After a few minutes of eating Troy suddenly heard the sound of waterfalls. He looked up and saw little notes floating in the air. Sharpay followed Troy's gaze and chuckled. "Like what you hear and see?" She asked to troy whose gaze snapped and he looked at Sharpay with a smile.

"Guessing where it came from?' Ryan said. Troy nodded. Ryan smiled. "Our chef is a perfectionist, he wants our experience every time we eat to be good so he puts a little magic in the air that makes melodies just like this one." They started eating again and after thirty minutes they finished. The kitchen assistants came out and took their plates. As they wiped their mouths while Sharpay dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. She snapped her fingers and a magazine appeared in front of her. She flipped through the pages lazily then looked up and laid the magazine down.

"What do you guys wanna do?" She asked as the boys just sat there doing nothing.

"Movie?" Troy suggested. Ryan and Sharpay shrugged. They all got up and started walking down the long hall way and into the movie room. Sharpay walked into the movie and clapped her hands which made the lights turn on and the screen turn on. The door closed behind her making the boys bump into the door. They rubbed their heads, Ryan held Troy back for a second.

"She's just bummed that's she gonna have to leave her precious Joshy Washy." Ryan said before opening the door and going inside.

"Hey I'm bummed too, I'm going to have to leave Gabriella." Troy said as he followed Ryan in.

Ryan saw Sharpay levitate a popcorn bowl towards herself. He rolled his eyes. And followed the bowl and sat down. "Isn't Gabriella that brunette you introduced to me yesterday?" Ryan said as he sat down next to Sharpay.

Troy glared at Ryan which made Ryan shrink in his seat. But he soon shot up. "Ya do know how to pick them dude." He said as Troy sat down next to him.

"Yeah I do." Troy said as he stared at a person who was not on the screen but was sitting two seats to his left.

TUESDAY

Troy was strolling in the gardens when he heard humming, it was coming from the big maze in middle of the crossroads between all the gardens. He jogged around the maze, following the voice when he saw who as humming it was Sharpay. She was sitting on a bench with a tree next to it. She had her dog, Trixie, with her. Sharpay's humming then turned into song.

When you walked out of my life  
I couldn't help but cry

Sharpay stroked Trixie as Troy walked closer to Sharpay.

You're leaving me behind  
When you walked out of that door  
I just wanna scream some more  
Will you turn your back around? And

Stay with me  
Stay with me for awhile

Sharpay put her dog face to face with her.

I need someone to save my day  
Someone who makes me smile

Trixie barked happily.

_  
Stay with me  
Stay with me tonight  
I wanna hold you_

Sharpay put her nose against Trixie's nose and wiggled then put Trixie down.

I wanna kiss you  
One last time

Yes the past is haunting me  
Wanted it to go away

Sharpay takes out the small gold ring and puts it face to face with her. She clutches it close to her chest.

It keeps coming back everyday  
How can I forget your face

Sharpay puts the gold ring down. And leans on the tree.

Oh how I long for your embrace  
The longest time will you be mine? Please

Stay with me  
Stay with me for awhile  
I need someone to save my day  
Someone who makes me smile

Sharpay's head is on the tree and her arm is holding onto a branch.

Stay with me  
Stay with me tonight  
I wanna hold you  
I wanna kiss you

And stay with me  
Stay with me for awhile  
I need someone to save my day  
Someone who makes me smile

Sharpay watched her dog go to the pond inside the maze.

Stay with me  
Stay with me tonight  
I wanna hold you

Sharpay walked towards the pond and looked in it and saw her reflection.

I wanna kiss you

And stay with me  
Stay with me for awhile  
I need someone to save my day  
Someone who makes me smile

Sharpay got up and twirled. A lot.

Stay with me  
Stay with me tonight  
And hold you  
I wanna kiss you

One Last Time

As the song ended. Sharpay stopped twirling to become face to face with Troy. "Oh My God! I didn't see you there, Troy." She said as she tried to hide her blush. Troy walked over to the bench and sat down. "Why do you always wind up near me whenever I sing?" She asked as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I guess I'm enchanted by your voice." He said with a chuckle. He looked at the gold ring and picked it up. "So do you remember?" He asked. He turned to look at her. She smiled and took the ring from him and looked at it.

"I remember now, a few days ago I had a memory trance, and I just can't believe i forgot about you." She said as she looked over towards Troy. She put the ring in his open hands. "How bout u? Do you remember about this ring, me and our history?" Sharpay asked.

"Same as you, I had a memory trance too, just a few days ago. It was when we got these rings." Troy said. "I just don't get why we don't remember each other, I have the ring right here." he said as he dug into his pocket and took out a similar gold ring that he held in his other hand. "Here." He set Sharpay's gold ring into her hand. She took it and smiled a small smile. "I just don't get why we don't remember each other." he turned to Sharpay, her head was down. He lifted her head with his hand on her chin. She had tears going down her cheeks. Troy hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. "Ssshhh. It's okay Sharpay, we'll finger this out soon. Shhh. Don't cry. Let's just forget about this, and just work on the future." He said as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She sat up and smiled at him. But little did they know that a certain blond with blue eyes was watching. The blonde smiled and jogged out of the maze before troy and Sharpay could see him.

PRESENT WEDNESDAY

This week went great. He knew more about Sharpay, he and Ryan were best buds already, and his aunt and uncle were happy that their kids and Troy were bonding and getting along great. Troy was out at his balcony sitting down and overlooking the scenery, it looked peaceful. It was midday, around noon. So it gave the fields a good afternoon glow which all the fairies ,that were out, a cheer of happiness as they all helped, danced, and played in the fields. Troy heard a knock at the door and with one hand motion it opened and Sharpay pranced in. She had a smile on her face. She sat opposite from him in a chair and looked over at the fields. She then turned to Troy.

"Troy?" She asked, cheeriness in her voice.

"Sharpay?" He said with the same cheeriness Sharpay used. Sharpay giggled. "What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go shopping with me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Why can't Ryan go?" He asked as he sipped his lemon Iced tea.

"Well one, he's at L.A. for some reason I don't know of and two I want you to come with me to pick out a dress to wear for Friday." She said. After he said nothing she walked out of the balcony across the room and almost to the door until.

"Wait. Let me ask you this one question first." Troy said as he set his drink down and walked over to Sharpay, who was smirking her back to the door.

"What?" She said.

"Am I able to invite Gabriella to the engagement on Friday." He asked a little unsure.

"I don't know, if she gets jealous easily then I wouldn't but, I'm bringing Josh, so ya she's allowed because you guys are friends and lovers so why not." She said as she walked towards him and crossed her arms, and gave him a smile.

"Okay. Well let's go shopping then." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Um, I think we should change first." Sharpay said as she scanned Troy's outfit, navy blue plaid pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. Her outfit, white booty shorts, a floral tank, with a beige cardigan.

"Good idea." He said as he removed his shirt.

"Not in front of me, wait for me to leave." Sharpay said as she walked out of the room. Troy chuckled to himself.

He went into his closet (it was as big as Sharpay's and Ryan's). He found a light blue plaid button up, a wife beater, and dark washed denim. He put the wife beater on, the pants on and left the button up, unbuttoned, he pushed the sleeves up, then he slipped on his vans and when he stepped out, he saw Sharpay looking in the mirror at the end of the hall. She was wearing a white bubble sleeve tunic, true religion dark washed skinnies, beige Dior ballet flats, and her hair was in two separate braids, and her bangs were swept to the side.

"You look pretty." Troy said. Sharpay saw him in the mirror and smirked at him through it. "Ready to go to the Village Square?" He said as he walked closer to her. Sharpay turned around and nodded.

…

After an hour in the limo Troy and Sharpay got into the Village Square.

"Where do you want to go first Sharpay?" Troy asked as he looked at the multiple classy boutiques around him.

"Let's go to a boutique where paparazzi won't be able to get in." Sharpay said as she looked behind her shoulder at the mall's entrance.

Troy followed Sharpay's gaze and saw at least fifteen paps with cameras. "Yeah. You're right." He said as he took Sharpay's hand and walked with her to the first store nearest to them. _Little did they know that one of the paps took a little picture of something someone or lets say two someones will be mad about._

Troy was bored out of his mind at the boutique. Sharpay had taken at least thirty dresses out of the designer's collection. Each were white. Troy settled on a armchair in front of Sharpay's dressing room.

"Oh Troy." Sharpay said.

"Uhuh?" Troy said. Just as he was to say more Sharpay's dressing room curtain moved, and showed off Sharpay, she was wearing a stunning pure white dress, that fitted all the right places. It had floral laces on the end of the dress and the starting hem of the neckline. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Whoa." Was all he managed to get out. Sharpay giggled. "You look great!" He said. She blushed.

"Thanks. I really like it too. I think this is the one." She said. She waved for him to go on out as she changed and paid for the dress, her shoes, and her white diamond and pearl clutch.

THURSDAY

The next day I was thinking a lot about Sharpay, and how great she looked in that dress yesterday, she also said that she would like to go horseback riding with me today, which is great cause I would get to see her again in her nice outfits that fit her body well. Troy went out on his balcony already dressed for his horseback riding trip with Sharpay. He was surprised to see her sitting Indian style on the floor playing with her dog, Trixie and Ryan's dog Lucky, her back was to him, and she was making them jump up and catch her scrunchy. She was dressed still in her jimmies. But her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands in hair falling into her face and her bangs swept to the side.

Troy cleared his throat.

Sharpay jumped up and turned around.

"OMG! You scared me." She said as she dropped the scrunchy and put a hand on her heart. "Like always." She said under her breath.

"What?" He said.

"Um nothing." Sharpay looked him up and down. "You do know we won't be going to the club until 4, right?" She chuckled.

Troy looked down at his clothes then back at Sharpay. "What? I thought you said 1?" He sat down on a chair.

"No. I said if you wanted to go with Ryan to his track meet with the guys go at 1, and if you wanted to go horseback riding at 4 because some girls are coming over for dress, shoes, and staying over." She said as she walked into her room. Troy looked over at her balcony. The dogs looked at him and barked playfully before following Sharpay into her room. He heard a buzz and felt his pocket vibrate, he took out his cell phone.

Gabby.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." He heard her voice.

"Oh yeah Gabriella before I forget do you wanna come to this party on Friday my parents and Shar's parents are holding it." He said.

"Yeah. So you gonna pick me up at what time?" She said.

"Um... i can't pick you up you're going to have to go there yourself. I'm going there with Shar's parents."

"Wait. Why? It's a party, you invited me, and you are my boyfriend. So why can't you pick me up?" She demanded.

"Well, I have to do stuff that no one can see yet until teh party begins so yeah, and we're sleeping at the hotel." Troy heard a double knock at his door. "I got to go." He closed his phone before he could hear her goodbye.

He walked over and opened it.

"Hi!" She said as she walked in and sat on his bed. She was fully clothed, dark-washed skinny jeans, dark brown riding boot, and a white Polo Ralph Lauren polo, with a beige Polo Ralph Lauren sweater vest. "Lets go." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked down the hall and the long elegant staircases.

Troy and Sharpay mounted their horses and were galloping around their shared horse trails owned by their families.

Troy headed off into the trail first with Sharpay just behind. He could hear her humming to her horse. Troy chuckled he loved hearing her hum because soon after they became songs.

"Laadada Dadada…"

"Mmhmmhm…"

"Lala… lala…"

Sharpay stopped humming. Troy stopped his horse and turned his head to Sharpay. She fully stopped and was staring ahead at the lake, it was so peaceful.

"Beautiful." Sharpay said as she rode up to Troy's side. Sharpay and Troy got off their horses and walked down to the water. "Do you remember this place when we were little you gave this ring here." Sharpay cocked her head to the side and looked at Troy. He sat down next to her under the tree, she looked out at the lake, he did the same. She looked down at the ring in her hands. She moved her hand up to her neck and held the locket in her hands. She looked at it for a second. _Does he remember this? I wonder if he still has that necklace I gave him._ She thought.

"Yeah. I remember." He said with a smile. "We should go." He looked at his watch and then out at the sun that was setting. "It's getting late. And your father trusts me to get you home safe, m'lady." He gave a little chuckle at the end. She giggled at his attempt to have a British accent.

"Okay, sir we may leave." She responded back in the same attempted British accent. They both laughed off as they mounted back on their horses and rode off back towards the stables.

…

As they were doing this a young man with a very good camera was crouching nearby with a huge smile on his face knowing he got a good shot for the day of the two 'heirs'.

…

[A/N: in Italics are the showing of pictures.

A man was sat at the head of a dining table sipping his coffee, he was looking down at a magazine cover on it had two people their hands entwined. The title was

BUSINESS HEIRS FINALLY ROMANCING

We have spotted Sharpay Evans, the daughter of Mr. Jacob and Amelia Evans, age 20, and Troy Bolton, the son of Mr. Hubert and Clarissa Bolton, age 20, were both spotted in the Village Square, hugging, and holding hands. We have a close source that they have been engaged. Of course their has not been a ring seen on Sharpay's finger so we may think that the source may be a rumor but we have more of the source that their will be a announcement made on Friday night. Will it be the engagement party? Or Business Deal?

Picture: Sharpay and Troy laughing their hands entwined.

Picture: Troy is carrying two shopping bags as Sharpay is carrying 2 Starbucks espressos.

Picture: Sharpay and Troy hiding their face their hands entwined.

Picture: Sharpay and Troy running into a store their hands entwined, again.

Earlier on Thursday we have seen Troy and Sharpay riding romantically at their shared stables. They seemed really close as they lay together under a tree near a lake as they watched the sun set. This new couple soon will be named the IT couple of the year if we see more of their 'dates.'

Picture: Sharpay getting off her horse, Troy helping her.

Picture: Troy lying on the grass, Sharpay's head laying on his chest.

Picture: Sharpay helping Troy up, a smile on her face.

He put down the magazine a pure smile on his face.

"Perfect."

He showed his white teeth then went back and drank his coffee.

This man was

JACOB EVANS.

* * *

So how was it? Did ya like it. I was sick all weekend. So: 

Sick + Very Unstable No Computer

So ya. Anyways hope ya liked it!


	4. Chapter Four: Engagement Gala

**HI**! So it's Razel. I am here to fix all the chapters because I just- they didn't feel right because I didn't have my touch on them.

Lots of stars are starring in this chapter. All their names are the same except their last names. PS; their ages are around 20 years.

Here's one who's name is switched all together.

**Ryan Seacrest**: Uncle Jayden

disclaim**: **No black ears. No red shorts. No yellow shoes. Nor do I own 'Breathless**' **by** Shayne Ward **& 'When Love Takes Over' by** David Guetta **feat.** Kelly Rowland.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Knock, Knock." Troy heard from the door. He walked over and opened it. There stood Ryan. Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan were sharing a suite, all of which their rooms were aligned next to each other. He stepped into Troy's room. It was a good 30 minutes before the party started and the guys had to make sure they looked _good. _Not just for the tabloids but for their peers that were coming today. "Ready, dude?" He said as he looked at his self in the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"Yeah." Troy answered.

There soon came the clicks of heels then a blond head appear in Troy's doorframe. "Oh Troy, remember to have your clothes ZAP ready." She said as she walked on from his door and into her room next door. He heard the door close. Troy threw Ryan a confused look.

"She means that have the clothes that you are going to wear to when the adults leave the room ready to zap and un-zap." He said, as he came out of the bathroom. "Like this." He pointed to his clothes then a spark of cloud dust flew out of his finger and his clothes changed to more hotter and sexier clothes. Then he snapped and his formal wear returned.

"You never wear your formal attire for the whole thing, when the adults leave, we change and have a Part-ay!" He said as he walked towards the door. "You've zapped your clothes before right." He looked at Troy, who nodded. "Good." He and Troy walked out of Troy's room and into the living room and stood at the door waiting for Sharpay. She came out in a white BCBG Max Azria strapless Rosette dress that hit four inches above her knee, her hair had been slicked into an elegant chignon- a few stray strands of blonde hair framed her long heart-shaped face.

"Ready, boys?" She said as she looked at her diamond Gucci Rolex. She looked at herself in the mirror next to the door and winked. She picked up her matching white clutch and turned to find Troy crossing his arms.

He leaned down to her ear, "Somebody's a little centered today." He whispered. He chuckled as Sharpay gave him a sarcastic smirk and a soft shove.

"Let's go." Ryan said as he opened the door and him, Troy, and Sharpay walked out and into the elevator that was occupied by his and Troy's parents.

* * *

"Sharpay!" Sharpay turned around and saw her friends, smiling at her hiding their glee to see their best friend. "OHMYGOD! Look at you, that dress is so scandalous!" Brittany Snow exclaimed.

"I agree, way too short for a bride." Emily Osment agreed playfully.

"One, not too short for a bride in her twenties. And two; Miley, Amanda, Demi, Brittany, Hilary, Alison, Hayden, Joanna, Selena, Taylor! GIRLS! How I missed you! ." Sharpay said as they all had a group hug. She let go of their hug and smiled at them. "So then you girls zap your outfits?"

"Le Duh. Of course we did, I can't wait till they leave, I so wanna see what you are wearing." Alison Hart said as she twirled a piece for her blond hair.

"Anyways, did you hear about Hannah Montana?" Miley said. She looked at the girl's faces and continued. "Well she was caught passed out in the club after closing time, her clothes were a mess, me and Demi were there too, and of course passed out but no way were we going let the paparazzi see us passed out so, thank god I had Max there to bring us home. Or else you would have seen me and Demi's picture plastered on the Times today." She said as Demi nodded at her mention.

"Yo Dude, Troy! Ryan!" Troy and Ryan turned around and found themselves getting soft punches in the arm by his friends; Mitchel, Chad, Taylor, Jesse, Joe, Drew, Nick, Chace, Jason, Connor. "Dude, so I hear you and Sharpay are engaged." Nick Hartford said as he turned to Troy.

"Rumor or true, dude?" Connor Berg said as he and the boys back away and gave Ryan and Troy room.

"True, plain truth." Troy said with a smirk. He turned his head and found Sharpay and her girls sitting at their table. He turned around and started walking towards them his boys followed. "Ladies?" He said with a smirk and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Hey Troy." They all said except for Sharpay who smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"So, Troy? You and Sharpay? Knew it." Taylor said with a smirk in _Troypay_'s area; her southern accent causing the group to a share a laugh. Then Ryan and the boys, seated next to each other at the table and started chatting with the girls. Troy's sister, Bella came up to Sharpay and whispered in her ear. Sharpay nodded and grabbed her clutch. She got up and looked at Troy.

"Troy we have to go up to the stage and sit down now." She said as she looked at him before she started walking towards the long table in the middle of the big stage. He nodded and followed. In the corner of his eye he saw Gabriella entering, wearing a red mini dress, with long puffed sleeves. Troy looked around the large room and saw that everyone was wearing either beige, white, eggshell or cream. He mentally kicked himself about not giving her the memo to wear white. He sat next to Sharpay and smiled at the _now _people filled room. Sharpay was seated on his right with his family on his left, and Sharpay family on her right and Troy on her left.

"Hello! Everyone. I'm here to celebrate the engagement of the two precious people that I know and love!" Uncle Jayden said into the microphone as he walked to the center of the dance floor and pointed to Troy and Sharpay. They smiled sincerely to him as they heard a soft applause in the background. "So now I would like to give a toast to Troy and the future Mrs. Bolton!" He said as he held his champagne glass high and toasted with them as he drank it. Everyone toasted and clapped. "Now why doesn't Troy and Sharpay give us a kiss!" Everyone started chanting and cheering that they kiss. Sharpay and Troy looked to their parents who just shrugged, trying to hide their smiles from their children. Sharpay and Troy looked at each other with panic looks on their faces.

Gabriella looked at Troy a mad expression playing on her face. She was seated near the dance floor and had heard everything that _Uncle Jayden _had said and was furious. Josh was seated next to Sharpay's girls and Troy's boys because they were both wealthy and in the same crowd so he was intentionally friends with these people especially the guy who was stealing his girl, Sharpay had explained to him about her engagement and he was really jealous about this, and really sad because she was going to have to leave him in a year or so. But right now he was just as furious as Gabriella.

Troy and Sharpay leaned into each other and kissed. Troy could've swore that sparks and fireworks were flying in the background as their peers and uncles and aunts and close friends cheered on with their parents and Uncle Jayden. They pulled away and smiled.

"Okay, now that we have had the kiss, Troy would you please gracious us with a song?" Uncle Jayden said as the spotlight was removed form him and was on Troy.

"Of course." Troy replied as he got up, kissed Sharpay's cheek and walked over to Uncle Jayden and took the microphone from him. "Thank you." He said as he nodded and Uncle Jayden walked off the dance floor.

"Go Troy!" Joe Luson shouted out. Their table burst out laughing. Troy chuckled a little and then put the microphone to his mouth as the spotlight softened.

"_If our love was a fairy tale, I would charge in and rescue you." _Troy looked back at Sharpay and smiled.

"_On a yacht baby we would sail to an island where we'd say I do. And if we had babies they would look like you, it'd be so beautiful if that came true." _Sharpay held onto her gold locket.

"_You don't even know how very special you are, you leave me breathless. You're everything good in my life." _Troy moved his arms around the room. "_You leave me breathless, I still can't believe that you're mine. You just walked out of one of my dreams, so beautiful you're leaving me…Breathless. And if our love was a story book," _

Blossom fairies float in the air and drop rose petals around the guest, Troy, Sharpay and their parents. "_We would meet on the very first page. _Sharpay looked at the small gold ring on her pinky and smiles. _The last chapter would be about how I'm thankful for the life we've made and if we had babies they would have your eyes…"_

Sharpay looked on, her eyes sparkling at his words. "_I would fall deeper watching you give life. You don't even know how very special you are, you leave me breathless." _

At first, Gabriella thought he is talking about her and smirked, her smugness shooting straight at Sharpay but it soon faded as he looked at Sharpay and gave her a heartfelt smile, Sharpay returning the smile passionately.

_What the hell? _She thought.

"_You're everything good in my life, you leave me breathless. I still can't believe that you're mine. You just walked out of one of my dreams. So beautiful you're leaving me. You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me, you're like an angel. The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me,"_

Troy's friends get up from their seats and head to the back of the room. They turn around and look at Troy and wave their hands in the air. Troy smiles.

Sharpay follows his gaze and chuckles. _"You're something special, only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me. But all I can do is try…Every day of my life" _The spotlight on Troy brightens and then softens in a blink.

"_You leave me breathless. You're everything good in my life. You leave me breathless, I still can't believe that you're mine. You just walked out of one of my dreams, so beautiful you're leaving me…Breathless;_ _you leave me breathless."_

Troy returned to the center of the dance floor. "_You're everything good in my life. You leave me breathless, I still can't believe that you're mine. You just walked out of one of my dreams. So beautiful you're leaving me…Breathless. Breathless."_

The spotlight faded to black, the whispers of the audience grew before the lights blinked on softly; the smell of forest flowers was left as a salad of equally delicious arrangements appeared in front of them. Everyone clapped, laughs and small chatter rounded genuinely around the large ballroom.

Sharpay and Troy kept sneaking glances at each other. Gabriella tried to eat her salad and main course peaceful but their were a million thought going through her head.

_What the hell is happening. _She thought. And she wasn't asking a rhetorical question.

"Well that was a great course and before we leave Ms. Sharpay would like to have her performance. Sharpay take it away!" Uncle Jayden said from a podium on the stage.

The spotlight soon beamed on Sharpay who was sitting atop of a white piano, a live band and a DJ was behind her. She smiled as the piano slowly started to spin. She tapped her fingers against her thigh, feeling the excitement through her veins.

"Now, we wouldn't want you ladies and gentlemen to leave before hearing a beautiful song, right?" She was met with a loud applause. "Right, so without any further delay…Mikey please,"

The red-headed pianist nodded and began keying.

Sharpay smiled, raising the microphone to her lips. "Its complicated, it always is. That's just the way it goes. Feels like I waited so long for this, I wonder if it shows. Head under water, now I can't breath. It never felt so good, 'cause I can feel it coming over me. I wouldn't stop it if I could…"

Sharpay hopped off the stage, her white dress transformed into a Herve Leger mixed panel dress that hugged her body in all the right places."When love takes over, _yeah-ah-eah_. You know you can't deny. When love takes over, _yeah-ah-eah_." Sharpay smiled as the DJ and the band worked together at the beats. "'Cause something's here tonight."

"Give me a reason, I gotta know. Do you feel it too? Can't you see me here on overload. And this time I blame you," Sharpay pointed straight at Troy, smirking. "Looking out for you to hold my hand, it feels like I could fall. Now love me right, like I know you can or we could lose it all."

"When love takes over, _yeah-ah-eah_. You know you can't deny. When love takes over, _yeah-ah-eah_. 'Cause something's here tonight." Everyone started clapping to the beat as Sharpay sang her heart out. "When love takes over, _yeah-ah-eah_. You know you can't deny. When love takes over, _yeah-ah-eah_. 'Cause something's here tonight."

"Tonight, tonight, tonight. Tonight, tonight. _Tonight!_" Sharpay clapped as she finished, the spotlight going out; everyone rose for a standing ovation.

"Thank you everyone! May you all have a wonderful evening." Sharpay said as she turned off the microphone off and walked down the stage platform and to Troy and her friends. As everyone piled out, what was left were the young adults ages raging from the young years of 13 to the old years of their late twenties.

"EVERYONE! **ZAP YOUR CLOTHES**!" Chad yelled. Everyone did as they were told and soon the room was filled with smoke. Gabriella started choking on the smoke not knowing what was happening.

Dance music filled the room. Different colored lights moved around the room. The smoke died down and the room was filled with sexily-clothed young adults.

Everyone had zapped their clothes and were now grinding down on each other. Troy looked around and saw Gabriella. She was sitting in her seat. He stopped talking to the guys and walked over to her.

"Dude? Who's that?" Mitchel Gardharte said as he watched Troy walked over to a pretty brunette.

"I don't know. But she sure is a bitch. Look at her. Look what she's doing to Troy." Joe said as he, Mitchel, Jesse, Drew and Chad watched Troy and the brunette.

Gabriella was crying and hitting Troy as hard as she could. He looked at her and caught her wrists before she could hit him anymore.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"What's wrong? **WHAT'S WRONG! YOU ASK ME TO COME HERE AND I SEE WHAT YOU DID AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG**!" She said. Troy pushed Gabriella into her seat and sat next to her.

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was engaged. I knew you would say and act like this so I didn't say anything. But now you know, and you could break up with me then I would still be engaged with Sharpay. There is nothing I could do to be un-engaged with her so I am allowed one year with you, to stay with you and then I will be married off to her." He said. He looked up and saw that Gabriella had stopped crying and was staring at him.

"So after this year, you're just going to leave me?" She said. Troy nodded. "I don't want you to leave me then. I don't want to break up. Let's just make this the best year of our lives. But I have one condition about all this you can't kiss her." She said demandingly.

_Stupid! He already kissed her!_ Gabriella screamed in her head.

"I -I-I can't do that, I'm sorry but I can't I agreed with my parents to let me have a year with you that I would show affections with her for the year." He said.

"What! So I'm going to have to share your kisses? But you're my boyfriend. _MY _boyfriend." She said. She got up and crashed her lips into his.

Mitchel, Jesse, Drew and Chad gasped.

"What just happened?" Drew said as they watched Gabriella and Troy make out.

"I thought Troy and Sharpay were engaged." Chad exclaimed.

"I know, but then why is he smacking lips with that brunette?" Jesse said as he looked from Troy and Gabriella to the guys.

"We have to tell Shar what is happening." Mitchel said. Joe, Drew, Jesse, Chad, Nick, Chace, Jason, Connor and Kevin nodded.

The guys walked over to Sharpay who was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with her girls. She looked up at them, expecting for them to follow the girls' leads and dance but instead Mitchel, Chace and Jason yanked her off the dance floor and halfly dragged and carried her towards Troy and Gabriella.

"Uh.. What did you guys bring me here for?" Sharpay said as she stood in front of Troy and Gabriella who had hardly noticed them.

Well, Gabriella _did_. That's why she increased her kissing.

"Tell us what you see." Drew said. The guys looked at Troy with disgust. The girls hurried towards them. They all gasped at what they saw, which made Troy and Gabriella pull apart.

"I see two people making out, so?" Sharpay said with a shrug.

"OMG! Pay that's your fiancée. He's cheating on you!" Emily exclaimed as she walked around the guys and next to Sharpay.

"You son of a bitch! Why are you cheating on Shar!" Connor said as he pulled Troy out of his chair and up on his feet.

"The hell guys!" Troy said as he walked up to them. Nick was just about to punch him when Selena pulled his arm down and gave him a look.

"Wait." She said.

"Dude, before you hit me, let me and Shar tell you the whole story." He said.

After an hour the group was fully briefed on the situation and the guys said their apologies.

"Dude, that is so cool. You get two chicks!" Nick exclaimed. He got a handful of looks from his friends. "What?" Was all he said. Miley came up to him and pushed him which made him fall off his chair.

"People, I'm so bored with this mood. Let's dance?" Hayden said as she got up and pulled the girls up -except Gabriella- and all onto walked the dance floor. The guys including Troy shrugged and followed soon after they all were grinding on the dance floor to a remixed version of 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Gabriella soon felt left out and started dancing too. A certain blonde was the person she was very happily dancing with.


	5. Chapter Five: Want A Piece Of Me?

disclaim: I am not a mouse who wears red shorts and yellow shoes. Nor do I own 'Piece of Me' by **Britney Spears. **

**Chapter 5**

The party died down, luckily the gang had reserved rooms, so they all had changed except Gabriella. Who was currently sucking on Troy's lips at the hotel's entrance. The gang settled in the lobby's big sofa, which surprisingly fit all of them. Sharpay reached for the magazine at her feet, her feet were currently on the coffee table's edge. Everyone was bored out of their minds waiting for Gabriella to leave so they can have some real fun.

Miley, Joanna and Connor were chatting and joking. Jason, Chace, Kevin and Taylor were playing cards. Brittany, Selena, Nick and Drew were flirting. Demi, Amanda, Alison, Jesse and Ed were listening to their iPods whilst Amanda Joy, Hilary, Megan, Ryan and Chad were falling asleep on each other. As well as Monique and Corbin, well they were making out.

"Ugh." Sharpay said as she threw once _another_ magazine back onto the coffee table. She looked at Troy and Gabriella who was still making out, but at the entry doors was Mrs. Montez and let's say she wasn't very happy to what she saw.

"Hey Love Birds!" Sharpay yelled which caused everyone's heads to snap out of what they were doing and look at Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella pulled away and looked her.

Sharpay pointed to Mrs. Montez which made Gabriella jump a mile. She kissed Troy's cheek quickly and scurried off to her mother who looked really angry. Troy fixed his shirt before returning to the gang.

"Finally!" The boys exclaimed as Troy reached them. Troy glared at them.

"Yeah _finally_ Troy, now we can have some real fun. And no making out." Hayden said as she looked from Troy to Corbin and Monique who looked down.

* * *

Everyone decided they wanted to go for a night's swim so they changed into their swim attire and headed for the private pool. The boys were truly drooling over the girls. The girls were all wearing bikinis except for Sharpay who wore a crazy cutout one boys stripped to their trunks and jumped into the pool, except for Josh who sneaked up behind Sharpay. He pulled her up onto his shoulder and jumped into the pool. Sharpay was screaming her head off until she hit the water when she had to cut of her voice or be forced to be choking. She surfaced and was glaring at her boyfriend. Josh just shrugged and laughed with the guys.

Troy got out of the pool and helped Sharpay out. "Thanks." She said as she walked past him and back to her girls. He nodded and looked at the guys. They were staring at him. Josh was glaring at him but soon changed when the girls burst out laughing. The guys heads turned to the girls who were walking back into the hotel. Sharpay scurried back to the guys.

"Hey, we're going to the spa, okay?" Sharpay said as she looked from the guys to Troy.

"I'll come with you." Troy said as he and Sharpay walked after the girls. The guys looked at each other then at Josh who looked like he was going to burst.

* * *

"Hey I thought we were going to the spa?" Troy asked as the girls and Sharpay walked into the elevator. The girls burst out laughing.

"Ssh. We aren't." Miley said with her index finger raised to her lips.

"Where are we going then?"

"We're going to our room, duh?" Alison said.

"Uh then why did you tolerate me to come?"

"Well one, we're going out, so we like need someone to watch us and two, seems fun to have you around." Sharpay said as she looked at Troy. Troy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay then where are we going?" The girls shrugged and started chatting. Troy picked out these words.

"No. What the fuck can't believe her." Hayden said, rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes is so out of his league. She is a slut, trust me." Miley countered.

"Hhm. Lautner _is_ available. Maybe you should give him a call?" Demi asked.

Selena smirked, "Sorry, but I'm still playing a little cat and mouse with Nicholas. It's a hilarious game we play."

Troy heard the elevator ding, signaling that they were on their floor.

"Troy?!" Sharpay said in a sing-songy voice. Troy turned to her. "Can you give me a piggy-back ride, please?" She said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, I can't resist that look, ya know." He said as he waited for her to jump on his back, she soon did.

She lowered her lips to his ear. "I know."

* * *

The girls and Troy were outside waiting for their limo. All the girls, except Sharpay, were on their cells but carefully watching Troy and Sharpay. The girls snapped their phones shut and whispered to each other.

"10..." Hilary said.

"9..." Brittany said.

"8..." Miley said.

"7..." Emily said.

"6..." Demi said.

"5..." Selena said.

"4..." Hayden said.

"3..." Alison said.

"2..." Amanda said.

"1..." Amanda Joy said.

"0!" The girls yelled together. Troy and Sharpay looked at them weirdly but then a swarm of paparazzi swarmed around them. The girls posed for some of the photos as some more paparazzi came up to them. Troy and Sharpay smiled and posed. Troy keeping his hand on Sharpay's hip protectively. Troy and Sharpay moved out of the tight circle the paparazzi made around them and into the limo that pulled up on the curb. The girls followed in suit, giggling like crazy.

* * *

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked a red-faced Josh. Josh turned to face Chad, His anger sub-sided, for now.

"Yeah, just a little distracted." Josh walked over to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Don't cha think it's a little early to drink, it's only 7:30." Ryan said as he and the guys walked over to Josh. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't want to get too drunk, when the girls come back, do you?"

"You're right." Josh said as he put the beer back on the counter top of the bar. A newspaper caught Josh's eye. Josh went around the bar and snatched the newspaper.

**BUSINESS AFFAIRS**

**The heirs of the Bolton and Evans fortune and**

**business seem to be romancing. We have noted**

**that they have been on**

**a few dates this week. The young**

**couple have been seen hugging, laughing,**

**and holding hands. The first destination that we**

**have seen them at**

**was the Village Square where**

**on-lookers saw them laughing, and holding hands.**

**They say that they looked like they were having a**

**great time. Some say that these heirs would be the**

**new IT couple of the year of 2015.**

_**Please turn to page 2 for more on this.**_

Underneath was a photo of Troy and Sharpay.

_Picture: Troy lying on the grass, Sharpay's head laying on his chest._

Josh's face heated up again. He didn't like the idea that his girlfriend would be getting married to someone who was not him. Josh walked over to a nearby fire-heater and threw the newspaper in it. He watched as the newspaper dissolved into ashes.

* * *

The club was heated. The girls and Troy have gotten themselves a private booth and were chatting up. Troy suddenly got bored.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked. Sharpay turned her head. "Would you care to dance?" He said as he got up and gave her his hand. She smiled and took it. The girls whistled at the two disappearing figures. The girls whipped out their phones.

The song 'Piece Of Me' by Britney Spears started playing which gave Sharpay a jolt of excitement as she and Troy danced on the dance floor.

_I'm Miss "American Dream"Since I was 17Don't matter if I step on the sceneOr sneak away to the Philippines_

Sharpay moved her arms and her hips to the beat. Troy who liked what he was seeing grinded into her a little.

_They still got pictures of my derrière in the magazineYou want a piece of me?You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Miss "Bad Media Karma"Another day, another drama_

Sharpay made a finger movement saying 'Come here'. Troy inched closer to her and smirked.

_Guess I can't see no harmIn working and being a mamaAnd with a kid on my armI'm still an exception, and everybodyWant a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"_

Sharpay pulled Troy by the his shirt, closer and closer to her.

_(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"_

As theirs lips were going to meet, Sharpay turned so Troy kissed her hair. She turned around and smirked at him.

_(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'Tryin' and pissin' me offWell get in line with the paparazziWho's flippin' me off?Hoping I'll resort to startin' havoc_

Too many drinks. Troy settled his hand on her hip. Sharpay moved her hands above her head, sexily.

_And end up settlin' in courtNow are you sure you want a piece of me?(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. "Most Likely To Get On TV For Strippin' On The Streets"When getting the groceries, no, for realAre you kidding me?_

Sharpay played with her hair as she danced and laughed here and there with Troy.

_No wonder there is panic in the industryI mean, pleaseDo you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"(You want a piece of me?)_

Sharpay turned, which made Troy remove his hand from her hip.

_I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"(You want a piece of me?)_

Sharpay slapped her ass, and looked at Troy. His eyes filled with lust.

_I'm Miss "American Dream"Since I was 17Don't matter if I step on the sceneOr sneak away to the PhilippinesThey still got pictures of my derrière in the magazineYou want a piece of me?You want a piece, piece of me?_

Troy nodded his head to the question that was blaring through the speakers.

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"_

Sharpay turned to be face to face with Troy. She smiled.

_(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"(You want a piece of me?)_

_Sharpay moved her hands and squatted then moved back up._

_I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"(You want a piece of me?)_

Troy slapped her ass. Sharpay laughed, he joined in laughter with her.

_I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"(You want a piece of me?)I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"(You want a piece of me?)_

_Oh yeahYou want a piece of me_

They stopped dancing as 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna came on. As soon as they got off the dance floor Sharpay leaned into Troy and whispered in his ear,

"You want a piece of me, huh?" She said. She pulled back. Troy smiled. They walked back to the booth. The girls, who still had their phones out, saw them and panically hid their phones.

* * *

The next day Sharpay woke up in her hotel room by a soft voice calling her name.

"Sharpay…Sharpay…wake up." It called.

"Ugh…five more minutes." She answered and pulled the covers over her head. The covers pulled back and Troy was what she saw. "Troy? What are you doing here?" She said with a yawn as she sat up.

"Well, one, I'm waking you up and two, you need to look at this." Troy went over to her vanity and took the magazine that lay on it. He threw it onto her bed. Sharpay picked it up and held it in her hands. She looked at it, in a blink her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!"

**LOOKS LIKE THE HEIRS HAD A SIN NIGHT!**

_Picture: Sharpay and Troy grinding each other on the dance floor._

Sharpay flipped through the pages of the magazine and stopped at the article of her and Troy.

**THE ENGAGED HEIRS FIRST SIN**

**Looks like the heirs, Troy Bolton and**

**Sharpay Evans, both 20, have sinned on their**

**night that they had announced their engagement.**

**They have been seen at the Electric Mood Night Club.**

**A secret source leaked to us the night of the sin.**

**On-lookers had seen them dancing and laughing and being**

**very sexual on the dance floor.**

_Picture: Sharpay moving her hands in the air, Troy's hand on her waist._

_Picture: Troy slapping Sharpay's ass._

_Picture: Sharpay and Troy, where no one is, Sharpay is leaning up, and it looks like they're kissing._

_Picture: Shows Sharpay and Troy walking out of the club laughing._

"UGH! GOD! What is Josh going to say? This is a total scandal." Sharpay said as she threw the magazine on the bed. "It'll get better right?" She looked up at Troy, who was leaning on the wall facing her.

He smiled. "Of course it will." He said as he walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged back, her chin nesting on his shoulder.

**Interesting.**


	6. Chapter Six: Too Many Kisses

**Chapter 6**

Just like Troy said everything got well, they're parents overjoyed they were having a bonding pleasure together, everything died down after the eventful month. Josh and Gabriella haven't spoken to either Troy or Sharpay, either in jealousy or hate. Sharpay looked over towards where Troy was he was under a tree in her backyard obviously nodding off to sleep. Her puppy Boi skipped with her to a sleeping Troy. Sharpay picked up Boi and shushed her as soon as they reached Troy. Sharpay laid Boi on Troy's rising chest. Boi made herself comfortable and laid there nodding off also, Sharpay covered her mouth, giggling. She sat down next to Troy and took out the book she was carrying with her. _The Notebook._

After a half an hour or peaceful sleeping and reading. Sharpay still engrossed in her book, hadn't noticed Troy stirring in his sleep.

"Sharpay…"

"Sharpay…" He whispered. She didn't look up not clearly hearing him.

_It was an autumn day, the two fifteen year olds were holding hands and walking down a quiet street, well if you think birds singing in the background is quiet. They were talking about everything to nothing. Themselves, friends, their parents, their siblings, etc. But Troy stood at a halt when they came across Sharpay's home. She turned to face him. She put a hand on his cheek and lightly pecked him on the lips, give Troy a nice sweet sensation to bloom within him. She pulled away and smiled. She felt something in her hand. She opened it and what was shown was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket. She looked up at him. He smiled brightly down at her._

"_Care for me?" He gestured to the locket. She smiled even more brightly. She turned. Troy put the necklace around her neck safely. She turned and held it in her hands. She opened it. There inside it said, At the Beginning._

"_It's beautiful." She said as she looked up at him and leaned in and kissed him. She put her hand into his back pocket of his jeans. He pulled away with a smirk on his face._

"_O are we a little frisky, are we?" He said with a laugh._

"_Shut Up!" She said as she hit him playfully, laughing with him. She hugged him once more before going into her house. She looked back to him before entering her big house. He smiled and walked over to his home next door._

Troy opened his eyes, he felt something on his chest, it was a dog. He held his head up and found that it was Sharpay's dog, Boi, who was on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He turned his head and saw Sharpay sitting next to him, her head hidden in her book. He sat up, which made the dog squirm and jump off his chest and onto Sharpay who yelped, surprisingly. Troy laughed. Sharpay set Boi on the grass and closed her book.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stretched his arms.

"I should ask you the same thing." She said as she got up and dusted her white skirt. She fixed her blouse and the her gray cardigan. She stretched out her hand and pulled him up.

He shrugged. "I just got lazy, found this spot and fell asleep, and you?" He said as he lifted a brow. She smirked at him, she bent over and picked up her book and started walking with him back to the house.

"I don't know, I think your peacefulness just attracted me towards you. And Boi was running over to you before me." She said as she pointed out, Boi who was running inside the house. Troy put his arm around Sharpay and squeezed her a little.

"Just admit it you wanted to be near me and touch me." He teased. She pushed him playfully.

"Did not!" She exclaimed.

"Do to!" He said as he put his hands on her waist and started tickling her. She was laughed so hard that she tripped on her feet and fell down the hill, Troy fell down with her. Sharpay was screaming the whole way down, then she cooled own and started laughing with Troy.

They stopped tumbling and were now laying on the cool grass. Troy lay on top of Sharpay. Their breathes slowing down. They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at each other, their lips brushing each other ever so often. They tilted their heads and leaned in. Sharpay heard barking coming from on top of the hill but before she could move. She saw Boi jump onto Troy's back, which made Troy crash his lips onto Sharpay's. Boi rolled over and jumped into the air a few times. She soon ran back up the hill, feeling that her job was done. Troy sprang up quickly.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry. I must've been crushing you." He said as she recovered from the kiss and helped her up by pulling her up with both of his hands. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmm. One is yes, you were and second, you're a good kisser." She said with a chuckled. Troy smirked. He took her hands and walked back up with her.

* * *

She sat there out on her balcony, watching the moon light up the night sky, it gleamed down at the lake in her backyard. She picked up the notebook she had in her hand and a pencil and began to write.

_The moon shines in the night sky_

_Gleaming and glistening_

_It's light on the water, showing its picture_

_It lets all the night creatures out to play_

_And the day ones to rest…_

She looked next door to see Troy's light go off. His balcony doors were open and his transparent drapes were moving softly. She smiled.

* * *

Troy sat there on the floor in total darkness. The moon his only light. In front of him was a sketch notebook and a pencil. He took the pencil and did the finishing touches on the picture, ever so often he looked up at the moon. The lifted the pencil from the paper and put it down. He took the notebook and set it down on the dark brown wooden desk. He smiled at his creation and signed it.

He walked over towards his balcony. He stepped outside and felt the cool breeze move past him. His toes and feet were cold from being barefoot on the cold wooden floor. He looked over next door and saw Sharpay, she was dozing off peacefully. He chuckled and snapped his fingers. In a blink he was on her balcony. He walked over to her. He picked up the pencil that lay on the floor and the notebook that was on her leg. He looked at the page that her leg had saved.

_The moon shines in the night sky_

_Gleaming and glistening_

_It's light on the water, showing its picture_

_It lets all the night creatures out to play_

_And the day ones to rest_

_You are here_

_You are loved_

_Wondering_

_Loving_

_Becoming_

_Soon we will be one…_

He smiled and put the pencil on the page and set it on her white wooden desk. He walked back out towards Sharpay. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into her room. He pulled back the covers and set her on the bed. He gently tucked her in. Troy smiled then walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. Sharpay stirred a little in her sleep, but she was still peaceful, Troy propped his head up with his shoulder and studied Sharpay for the next few minutes.

Soon Sharpay started blinking. She opened her eyes, but soon squinted them. "Troy?"

"hey sleepyhead." He answered. She smiled and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you looked pretty peaceful." He said, chuckling.

"You're sweet." She said as she leaned up. Troy did the same, except he leaned in. Their lips met for a few minutes but soon Sharpay pulled back, giving him a small smile. She laid her head back down on her pillow. A few minutes later, Troy could hear her breathes getting slower and slower. He looked over at her and saw her eyes closed, and her lips in a small smile. He smiled, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.

**I counted: 3. Y tu? (AND YOU?) But I included that cheek-kiss. So hmm, maybe it was 2?**

**Razelxx**


	7. Chapter Seven: Note In A Bottle

**Chapter 7**

Sharpay awoke on her bed. Stirring slightly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sharpay sat there remembering the moments and memories that had happened that night. She looked to her left and saw a rose tied to a tiny paper. Sharpay reached for the paper and rose. She softly pulled the string letting the rose and paper fall onto her sheets. She opened the note.

_Wave the rose over this paper._

_You'll find a secret surprise._

_Hope you know who._

She smiled but had a confused gaze. She picked up the red rose and waved it over the tiny paper. In a second the paper grew and contained a picture none other than…

_Herself._

She flipped the picture over to the drawing. It was perfect, he got her nose, eyes, mouth and hair and face right. She sighed dreamingly. She looked over to the right corner and there was his signature.

_Troy Bolton_.

"Aw, how sweet." She said as she put her hand on her heart, she soon put the picture down and wished her hand. Soon there was a receiver for the maid. She turned it on.

"Mrs. Kensington?" She asked. There was a muffling noise at the other end then a sweet middle-aged women's voice.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" Mrs. Kensington asked in a sweet manner. Sharpay smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Kensington can you please come up to my room immediately, nothing urgent I just want to sow you something." Sharpay said not being able to hide her excitement and pleasure for the picture.

After a few minutes she heard soft footsteps and there was a knock at the door. "Come In." Sharpay called from the bathroom. She heard the door open then close. She ran out of the bathroom, thinking it was Mrs. Kensington. "Mrs. Kensington, I want to show you something, it is so---" She looked up to find Ryan looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, dear sister. What were you going to show me?" He said the smirk still on his face.

"Oh nothing." She said, lying. She wasn't a very good liar, so Ryan knew she was hiding something.

"Come on, Shar. I'm you're brother, tell me, please?" He said giving her their famous puppy dog pout. Sharpay tried to resist but soon failed. She sighed.

"Fine." She said. She walked over towards her desk and took the picture and gave it to Ryan. He examined it so focused and in thought. He looked at her curiously.

"Who did this, it is so perfect? It's like this is really you." Ryan said as he put the picture back on the desk and took a seat on the desk chair. Sharpay shook her head playfully.

She walked over to Ryan and pointed to the right corner. He looked over it. "Guess." She said. He turned her face to her with utter shock.

"Troy. As in Troy Bolton?" Ryan said his mouth hanging with shock.

"Yup."

"Wow. I never knew he could-" He was interrupted with a knock on the door, again. Sharpay waved her hand and the door opened. Revealing a short middle-aged woman, with a sweet smile on her face. She entered.

The lady bowed to it's master then began to speak. "Mr. Evans, Ms. Evans." She said with a nod of her head. Ryan nodded back while Sharpay smiled down at her.

"You asked for me?" She asked. Sharpay nodded. She picked up the picture and handed it to Mrs. Kensington.

"Wow. Did you draw this Ms. Evans?" She asked. Sharpay chuckled and pointed to the corner. "Oh, Mr. Bolton drew this. It is amazing. I will hang it up soon. But where?" Mrs. Kensington asked as she looked up at Sharpay.

"Can you place it with all the family portraits, please? Thank You Mrs. Kensington." Sharpay said sweetly. Mrs. Kensington nodded and walked out of the room smiling.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each and headed down the long elegant stairs for breakfast.

* * *

Sharpay was headed to the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked towards the big Victorian doors. She opened it and headed to the main gate. She signaled to her chauffeur that he did not need to come. She walked over to the gate, her Hollister zipper hoodie blowing in the wind. As she reached the gates she heard a tapping of the shoe. She quickened her pace. Finally Sharpay got to the gates, she looked back from the long hall towards the front doors. Then looked back at the gate. "Who is it?" She called.

"Gabriella?" The person behind the doors answered. Sharpay smiled nicely before opening the doors.

"Hey Gabriella, how are--" Sharpay was interrupted as Gabriella put her hand up.

"It took you long enough to open the doors." Gabriella scoffed at what Sharpay was wearing before proceeding down the long open hall. Sharpay followed after she locked up the doors.

* * *

Troy was outside with Ryan, playing none other than basketball. Troy heard a familiar scream of his name and looked to the direction of the manor. He saw a familiar head of black hair. His eyes widened. Soon the black haired person was near him and glaring at him. She had a magazine in her hand. "Care to explain?" She said. Troy threw the ball to Ryan and walked over to Gabriella. He took the magazine from her hands and looked at the magazine cover.

**LOOKS LIKE THE HEIRS HAD A SIN NIGHT!**

_Picture: Sharpay and Troy grinding each other on the dance floor._

Sharpay flipped through the pages of the magazine and stopped at the article of he and Troy.

**THE ENGAGED HEIRS FIRST SIN**

**Looks like the heirs, Troy Bolton and**

**Sharpay Evans, both 20, have sinned on their**

**night that they had announced their engagement.**

**They have been seen at the Electric Mood Night Club.**

**A secret source leaked to us the night of the sin.**

**On-lookers had seen them dancing and laughing and being**

**very sexual on the dance floor.**

**Picture: Sharpay moving her hands in the air, Troy's hand on her waist.**

_Picture: Troy slapping Sharpay's ass._

_Picture: Sharpay and Troy, where no one is, Sharpay is leaning up, and it looks like they're kissing_

_Picture: Shows Sharpay and Troy walking out of the club laughing._

"Gabby, this magazine was a last month issue." He tried to assure her. She didn't look faze.

"When my mom picked me up, we went on vacation to my dad's home, and I haven't read anything, until this was dropped onto my doorstep. I want an explanation, and now? I'm your girlfriend, she's just a person your engaged to marry. You love me, right? You don't love her?" She said all very quickly trying to let out her anger.

Troy watched as Sharpay gave him a sorrowful look and headed into the manor with Ryan who gave him a sorrowful look too. Troy hung his head.

"No I don't love her, I love you, don't worry. None of it was true." He said as he looked up at her but not looking her in the eye. Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Yes. But the pictures are truthful, but anyways I know you love me, and I love you too. So I'll forgive you." She leaned up and kissed him. Troy stayed kissing her, but not feeling anything.

Sharpay looked at them, with a feeling digging into her heart, she didn't know what the feeling was but it was close to heartbreak. She looked at the couple one last time before walking towards the pond. She sat down near the water. Sharpay gazed at her reflection in the water until a tear made the reflection ripple. Sharpay stared at the cloudless sky. After a while, she felt something edge onto her knee, she looked onto the water and found a bottle there, floating on the water. She picked it up, and inside there was a note.

Sharpay unscrewed the cap and opened the bottle. She carefully took out the note and opened it. As soon as she saw the note she gasped.

_**Dear My Loving Shar,**_

_**I can feel that you are in love with Troy.**_

_**And I don't want to stand in the way with that.**_

_**So I'm letting you go.**_

_**I'm letting you free from being tied down.**_

_**I want you to be with the one you are truly destined with.**_

_**And I know it's not me.**_

_**So all I'm trying to say is that I want you to be happy but not with me, but with someone else.**_

_**I do love you and it hurts me to write this.**_

_**But it gives me life to see that you are happy, and happiness is what I want to give you.**_

_**Please do not find me or try to write a note back.**_

_**I will be gone by now, I just want you to know what I want you to have.**_

_**I know we are not meant to be and I want you to be with your one true love, and now you can.**_

_**I'm letting you go.**_

_**Goodbye and I hope we see each other again, but as friends.**_

_**Love and affection,**_

_**Josh.**_

Sharpay scanned Josh's neat writing over and over, two tears leaving her eyes as she read it. But these tears were not of sadness but of joy.


	8. Chapter Eight: What Are You Doing?

**Chapter 8**

Ryan sighed as he looked from Sharpay who was near the lake and Troy who making out with Gabriella. He was lonely. His sister had someone. His old best friend had someone. Where was the one for him? He heard a knock on the office door. He swished his hand and it opened showing Mrs. Kensington. "Yes?" He asked as he turned from the bay window to the small lady in front of him.

"Dinner will be served soon. So can you please fetch your sister and Mr. Bolton?" She asked in her sweet voice, well actually it's her normal voice but its sweet. He nodded and smiled to her. She smiled back and the little lady walked out of the room and out of sight. He looked at the window again before walking out the window.

* * *

Sharpay was in her room freshening up for dinner. She had heard Ryan coming in from a distance to where she was on the lake and wiped her tears quickly to show no emotions as he came nearer. Sharpay had decided on a beige Shirred V-neck Jersey Tunic with black tights and black flats, considering she was at home and not at a party. She had overheard that Gabriella was staying over for dinner. She had tried to be nice, but Gabriella just pushes her away. Sharpay hated when people did that so she just decided to ignore the fact that she didn't make peace with Troy's girlfriend.

Sharpay fixed her hair into a side ponytail and a white lily as the tie that she had spellbinder onto her hair. Sharpay pointed at her length full mirror two times and it blinked on.

"How do I look, Jacque?" She asked as she fitted her dress.

"Twirl, dear." Jacque said with a thin French accent.

She did as she was told and struck a pose in front of the mirror.

"Marvelous…ma cherie…" It said. Sharpay clapped three times and it blinked off.

She descended down the stairs and into the elegant dining room. She walked over to her seat and sat down gracefully, she sat in front of Gabriella, Ryan beside herself and Troy in front of Ryan. Poor thing that their parents had gone to Asia for their business/vacation trip.

Soon the aroma of fresh food had sprung from the table. In front of each were a glass of water, and a tray of food.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella in front of her and smiled. Gabriella smirked and kissed Troy on his cheek, making it clear that Troy was hers. Sharpay shrugged as if it didn't affect her which left Gabriella gaping. But the truth was it did affect her. Ryan looked from Gabriella to Sharpay noticing and feeling the tension between them.

"Hey, Shar? Where's Josh? Haven't seen him for a while." Ryan said as he put a spoonful of food into his mouth. Troy flinched as he heard Josh's name and looked at Sharpay, a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

Sharpay looked up from her food. Knowing she has going to have to answer the question. "Um…well…we...kind of… broke up." Sharpay mumbled, but still audible for the table to hear. She heard tableware stop moving and people's eyes burning into her. She looked up and saw that the whole table was looking at her. "It's really no big dilemma, thought. It's okay." She said. She saw Gabriella smirk evilly in the corner of her eye. Troy was happy dancing in his head but he didn't know why.

"How sad." Gabriella said in a fake voice. She looked at Ryan in the corner of her eye.

_Hmm…Ryan looks hot. What will happen if I make a move? _Gabriella thought.

Dinner soon finished and Ryan excused himself first before making his way out the door. Sharpay excused herself too and headed up the stairs.

Gabriella waved at Troy before leaving herself. Troy didn't even bother waving he instead just went upstairs as she left.

* * *

Gabriella tiptoed outside making sure Troy had left the room and walked over to where she found Ryan who was on the ground looking at the star-filled sky. Knowing that he had not noticed her, she sat down next to him and softly started speaking.

"Hi Ryan." She said. Ryan jumped at the sound of her voice; he had not seen her coming towards him.

"Hey." He said sitting up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"Stargazing. I love it here; you can see all the stars out at night." He said softly.

She looked at him. "Really? I love it too." She said, lying. Ryan chuckled and looked at her before turning back to look at the sky. But something stopped him, a hand that when onto his check and lips that crashed into his. He fell to the ground with Gabriella on top of him. He being a guy was able to push her off, five minutes after she kissed him.

He looked at her with a serious face. "Why'd you do that?" He was standing now looking down at her looking all innocent. She stood up and smirked at him.

She put her hand on his cheek and stroked it. "Did anyone tell you that you were a great kisser?"

Ryan pushed her hand away and she frowned. "Why did you do that? You're Troy's girlfriend. My best friend's girlfriend."

"What doesn't know won't hurt him. And anyways I bet right now he's screwing your sister." She said back. "Don't you want to be loved? And now's your chance." She walked away and with a snap of her fingers she disappeared into the night. Ryan was left there watching the empty drive way, staring. Thoughts rushing through his mind.

* * *

Troy walked through the empty halls to a door way too familiar to him. It was open with a creak. Not noticing what the person inside was doing he entered. He saw her at her window the curtain pulled away. He walked inside knowing that she had not heard him enter. He cleared his throat causing her head to snap towards him, her eyes wide, and her hand quickly making the curtain close fast. She walked towards him rubbing her shoulder.

"Hi." She said looking at him with a small smile.

What were you doing?" He said nudging his head to the window.

"Oh…I was um," She thought for a while about her excuse then a bulb in her head exploded telling her the excuse. "I was looking at the sky, it's beautiful at night."

Troy nodded and looked at Sharpay who was looking distant. "I'm bored. What should we do?" He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um…we could watch a video?" She suggested. Troy shrugged and headed for her bed.

She went over to her TV and turned it on before asking Troy what he would want to watch. He told her to surprise him.

She popped in the unthinkable. Troy laid down on the bed as Sharpay joined him shortly after.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

Sharpay looked at him and smirked. "It's a surprise."

Soon Troy heard the familiar opening of the movie 'The Aristocats'.

"You didn't. I can't believe you remembered all these years that this is my favorite movie and always will be." He said jumping up in down on the bed. Sharpay laughed as she saw Troy.

As the movie played Troy felt something movie against his shoulder. Since it was dark, Troy only saw part of the thing; from the light from the TV he saw blonde locks. He got the clue that it was Sharpay and she had fallen asleep. Troy smiled and turned off the TV knowing it wasn't any fun to watch anything alone. He snuggled up to Sharpay, pulling the comforter around their bodies and soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: When The Rain Falls

**Chapter 9**

Ryan awoke early in the morning, to his guess around 5 am. He went to go and check on Troy if he would like to go out for breakfast. But as he walked in he saw no figure in the bed. He scratched his head, his mind racing with thoughts. He checked the upstairs balcony that showed the backyard.

It was still dark out, so he knew Troy wouldn't be outside. Ryan walked passed Sharpay's door and heard light snoring. _Sharpay doesn't snore,_ Ryan thought. He walked up to her door and opened it quietly before tiptoeing in. To his surprise he saw two lumps under the covers. He raised an eyebrow before walking around the bed to a bigger lump. Ryan uncovered the body a little to see the face. Clamping a hand over his mouth he saw Troy, he ran out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly.

"I handled that well." He said with a smile before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

Sharpay opened her eyes. She soon saw Troy looking at her, more like staring. She smiled. "Hi."

He smiled at her. "Good morning. How was your sleep?" He asked getting up. Sharpay sat up before fixing her bed.

"Good. Thank you. How bout you?" She asked.

"So and so." He said.

Sharpay and Troy walked out of the door and into the hall where they saw Ryan sitting down against the wall on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Ryan? What are you doing on the ground?" Troy asked.

Ryan looked up. He stood up carefully using the wall to help him up. "Actually the question is why were you and Sharpay sleeping in the same bed? What did you two do last night?"

Sharpay stared at her brother, completely grossed out.

"We were watching a movie." Troy said scratching his bed hair. He looked over at Sharpay who recovered.

"What did you think we were doing?" Sharpay asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Ryan shook his head embarrassed for thinking of such things.

"Anyways, I let all the staff go because well, it's Saturday and noon. And I was thinking Patsy's." Ryan said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

Troy nodded before walking off to his room.

"Whatever." His sister answered as she walked back into her bedroom. Ryan smiled and ran to his room to change. _Man, I'm hungry. _He thought as he changed quickly.

* * *

Sharpay, Troy and Ryan arrived at Patsy's around 1 and soon were being served. Sharpay had decided to wear a black cable knit cardigan over her lilac and seaweed green striped knit cami and black skinny jeans. She looked at the pouring rain outside. Ryan and Troy looked at Sharpay then her shoes. They were actually wearing comfortable shoes, while she was wearing uncomfortable shoes for the weather.

"Uh, Sharpay?" Troy asked. Sharpay turned her head to him. "Why are you wearing flats and no socks? It's freezing cold outside."

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know why I wore flats but I do know why I did not wear socks. It would clash and it would look geeky."

Ryan and Troy glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Ahem." Troy, Ryan and Sharpay turned to the waiter who was looking at them and waiting. "What would you like?"

"Insalata Romana." Sharpay said giving him her menu.

"Fettuccine Alfredo e Pollo." Troy said doing the same.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs." Ryan said smiling and giving his menu to the waiter. The waiter nodded before heading off. Ryan looked at Sharpay and Troy who were giving him looks.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both mumbled.

Soon the food arrived and Ryan attacked his food like a hungry bull, leaving Troy and Sharpay staring helplessly at him. Sharpay shook her brother's actions off and began to eat. Troy did the same, after hearing the rumble from his stomach.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ryan said as he tore his mouth away from his food. "Dad called and said that we have to attend Auntie Lillian's Easter Garden Party tomorrow, meaning cousins, friends, rich people, polo, golf, and pastel colors." Sharpay laughed and Troy just frowned upon hearing to have to wear pastels.

"How fun. Can't wait to see Auntie Lillian, she always gives presents out." Sharpay giggled before finishing her salad.

Troy finished last seemingly wondering how Ryan could eat so fast and how daintily Sharpay ate.

Sharpay was the first out the doors and she was soaking wet when they got into the car.

"You know you could've popped yourself an umbrella." Ryan reminded her as he and Troy sat down next to her.

Sharpay laughed. "You know I love the rain. It's so southing. It's like heaven's giving us a blessing and its crying out tears of joy."

* * *

Sharpay, Ryan and Troy arrived at the Garden Party, it was a sunny day not a cloud in the sky. Sharpay pranced over to her aunt who gave her European style kisses. She brought over Ryan and Troy. Aunt Lillian blushed as she saw Troy. For a lady in her late 30's she was pretty.

"Sharpay, so this is the young man that your father told me about. My goodness he is such a handsome fellow." She gushed to her niece.

"Thank you, Auntie Lillian. Well me and Troy will be right back. Why don't you chat with Ryan." Sharpay pushed Ryan to her aunt and walked away with Troy.

"Your aunt is preppy." Troy said as he looked down at Sharpay.

She nodded before looking around to find her cousin, Nancy.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Sharpay whirled around to find her eighteen year old cousin, Nancy, smiling brightly at her. "Cousin!" Sharpay embraced her before letting go and smiling. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm good. I'm still torturing Justin even if he's in college and same stuff except that I'm eighteen." Nancy leaned into her cousin's ear. "I heard about your engagement. Is it true?" Sharpay blushed before tugging on Troy sleeve. He looked at her and turned around to see a girl with dark brown wavy hair looking at him.

"Him." Nancy mouthed. Sharpay nodded. "Hi, my name is Nancy Parker. I'm Sharpay's cousin." She said as she looked Troy up and down. "Yeah, I think you'll be perfect for my cousin." She added. Sharpay gave her a glare which made Nancy giggle and turn away.

"Okay then." Troy said as he watched the girl leave. "She didn't even catch my name." Sharpay laughed.

"Let's look at people play polo." She suggested as they walked around the country club towards the polo area.

As they walked along the path, Troy cautiously touched his forehead. Sharpay looked at him concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt something." He said, with that he looked at the sky which had dark clouds conceal the beautiful blue sky. Sharpay looked at he sky to and a frown came across her angelic face.

"Oh no. Aunt Lillian will be so disappointed. I guess we'll have to be leaving this beautiful _boring _party." Sharpay said softly speaking the last part only audible for Troy to hear. He looked at her and chuckled.

Soon enough Sharpay and Troy saw Aunt Lillian ran around the country club calming the guests down that it will be okay, knowing Aunt Lillian's magic it would end in a horrific action. Sharpay looked at the open country club park, not a building in sight, if you don't count the bathroom as a building though.

Aunt Lillian ran past Sharpay and Troy, but luckily for Sharpay she caught onto her aunt's arm before she scurried off somewhere else.

"Aunt Lillian, me and Troy have to be going, we have some important business to attend to." Sharpay said sincerely, her aunt frowned but recovered as Sharpay gave her European kisses.

"Fine, but send greetings to your father and mother please and thank you. Oh and how about Ryan?" Her aunt asked. Troy turned around to see Ryan flirting to a huge sum of girls.

"Oh I think he's pretty occupied to notice that we've been gone." Troy said as he looked back at Sharpay and her aunt. Aunt Lillian nodded, waved and walked away to her guests.

* * *

Sharpay had decided that she was too bored to go home so she and Troy had zapped themselves to the beach where it was clearly raining. Sharpay unattached her heels and threw them on the damp sand and started jumping up and down, her white dress getting drenched from the rain.

"God, I love the rain. Did I ever tell you that?" She said as she walked over to Troy, looking into his ocean blue eyes, smiling. Troy smiled as he looked into her almond-hazel colored eyes.

"Yeah almost all day you've told me that." He said as he took off his dress shoes and socks. As well as taking his shoes off, he rolled up his sleeves and the hem of his pants. Sharpay saw the dangling necklace on Troy's neck. She stared, this not going unnoticed by Troy. He picked up the necklace and frowned.

_A fifteen year old Troy walked to the front of the Evans's manor. As he walked he felt something in his back jean pocket. He felt through it and associated with a cold chain. He pulled it out and examined it. It was gold and on the chain was engraved 'At The Beginning, As Always.' He smiled trying to not blink tears from his eyes. This was going to be hard. _

_As he got to the door, he knocked his usual way and the door opened showing the Evans' housekeeper._

"_Mr. Bolton? Here to see Ms. Evans?" Troy nodded. "In the garden." Troy gulped. Now this is going to way harder, he thought. The garden was Sharpay's favorite place in the house except outside of the house it was the beach. _

_Troy proceeded to the garden finding Sharpay perched on the grass, humming to herself. _

"_Sharpay?" He said causing her to look up._

_She jumped up happily and was about to give him a hug until he pushed her away. She was confused._

"_What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked moving backwards. Troy looked at her with red eyes, meaning he has been crying. She saw his eyes and was going to envelope him in a hug but he once more pushed her away. She looked at him once more before moving away._

"_Sharpay please don't make this hard but, I'm moving, far away from here." He said, tears trickling his cheeks. Sharpay stared at him. What, she thought. "This is hard, I know. It's hard for me too. But my father said we have to. He bought a new establishment and we need to be there for the building and things. Don't take it to hard. I love you. I do. No matter what becomes of us. It will be like at the beginning, as it will always be." He said before starting to walk away. _

"_Remember, At The Beginning." He said as he walked away, slowly, dreamingly, quietly. _

_Sharpay stared at the space that once occupied Troy, he was gone. She collapsed onto the ground, crying hysterically. This hurt her heart much likely like dying. She looked at the spot once more before clutching her necklace. _

_Just like at the beginning. Just like at the beginning, she reminded herself softly as the last tears she had left spilled onto her cheeks trailing down to the green grass._

Troy snapped out of his daze and looked around, searching for Sharpay. He spotted her near the water. She was kneeling on the damp sand, even if it was raining, she looked dazzling. She turned to him and sent Troy her famous smile that brought wonderful shivers to his spine.

He watched the rain fall, wondering if the rain was really just tears of joy from heaven. He will never know.


	10. Chapter Ten: I'll Do It

**Chapter 10**

Ryan zapped his phone to his ear and speed dialed the number he needed.

The phone rang until eh second ring was when the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" He heard a sweet voice say.

"It's me." Ryan said, his eyes shut. He was in his room, lying on his back on his bed.

"Yes?"

"I'll do it." He answered. He opened his eyes. He didn't regret it. He felt guilty going behind his friend's back but he wanted and needed to be loved. He never felt loved except from his family, they were supposed to love him. Ryan had thought about her proposal for the last two days. And he decided to take her offer.

"Lovely. Well, meet me at Love Garden Park, around let's say noon?" She said, he could feel her smiling.

"Sure." He heard the dial tone so he hung up. Noon was in about a half hour. He looked down at his pajamas. He sprinted towards his closet and snapped. Ryan looked down at his clothes again to make sure he looked well. Dark-washed skinny jeans, dark-blue Quicksilver brand t-shirt and sandals. He smiled and walked down the stairs but before heading out the door he said bye to Sharpay and Troy who were in the living room talking.

"Wait!" Sharpay yelled. Ryan turned around and shot his sister a curious look.

"What?" He said.

"Where are you going?" Troy said as if reading Sharpay's mind.

"Out." Ryan said walking out the door before Sharpay and Troy questioned him even more. Ryan got into his car and was out of the circular driveway and onto the road in about a second.

* * *

Sharpay looked at Troy. Troy looked at Sharpay.

"What are you thinking, Troy?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"I don't know, but don't you think you want to know where Ryan is going?" Troy asked.

Sharpay shook her head. "Nah, not really. He usually goes with some friends to places, golf and other stuff." Sharpay said as she half-mindedly flipped through her In Style magazine.

Troy rolled his eyes. "So…you are just going to sit there and read your magazine. Aren't you getting bored with it?" He asked.

"Kinda." Sharpay said, biting her lip. She looked at Troy who was pleading her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh…fuck you, Troy. Fine. Let's go." She said as she threw her magazine on the coffee table in front of them. Troy smiled as he helped Sharpay up and they both were out of the house too and were on the rode in Troy's blue sports car.

"Wait. But how are we going to find Ryan when he had a way faster head start." Sharpay asked.

Troy shrugged. "We have magic right?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay said as she zapped her makeup compact away,

Troy rolled his eyes before chuckling at what he and Sharpay were wearing. "What's so funny?" Sharpay said.

"We forgot to change." Troy said. Sharpay looked down at her clothes. She frowned before snapping.

As the cloud that had appeared as she snapped faded away, the twosome examined their clothes. Troy had on some cargo shorts, a Billabong brand brown t-shirt, and sandals. Sharpay had worn a white chiffon halter top, black denim shorty shorts and white sponge wedge sandals. Sharpay smiled at her success.

"I did great, right?" Sharpay said.

"Yes, you did. Airhead." Troy laughed as he said this.

"Thank you." Sharpay said sarcastically.

Troy looked at her as she recited the spell to find Ryan.

"Lost in thought. Lost in grief, find the one who can bring me relief."

A transparent glowing ball appeared in front of her. It showed Ryan driving. A street sign appeared in the ball.

"Jackie Love Lane." Sharpay said. She snapped and the ball disappeared.

Troy drove on searching for Jackie Love Lane. Sharpay looked out the window at a beautiful park, it had a love aurora.

"Troy…" Sharpay said as she pointed out the window. "Look at this park. Isn't it pretty."

Troy stopped at the stoplight and looked out Sharpay's window.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna go there?" He asked.

"But I thought you wanted to look for Ryan?" Troy shook his head.

"Nah, he could be anywhere. Let's just go here." He turned on a corner and parked in the public parking of the park. The twosome got out of the car and onto the fresh water-drizzled grass. Sharpay read the sign of the park's name.

"Love Garden Park. What a gracious name." Sharpay said. She scanned the park. "Oh My God! Look, Troy! Swings!" She said as she ran towards the swings. Troy laughed as he ran after her and sat on the swings.

"This brings back old times." Troy said looking at Sharpay. She nodded. They moved back and forth on the swings competing on who could go higher.

* * *

In the distance was a brunette. It was Gabriella. She looked in the direction of Troy and Sharpay. She became suddenly alarmed. She looked at Ryan next to her and grabbed his arm. "We're leaving." She said as she pulled him to the parking lot. He prided his arm from her and looked at her.

"What? Why? We just got here." He said as he leaned on his car door.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and leaned in. "Well, your sister and my _dear _boyfriend are at the swings. And I do not want to blow this _beautiful _opportunity to be with you." She said. Gabriella leaned up and placed a long kiss on Ryan's lips. He licked her bottom lip and soon they were having a quick battle for dominance. Gabriella pulled back, but before she left. She kissed Ryan one last time before hugging him and getting into her car and driving off.

* * *

Sharpay looked out in the distance and saw a familiar blonde leaning on a silver convertible. "What the hell? Isn't that Ryan?" Sharpay pointed at the person. Troy followed her finger, his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, it is."

"Let's go." Sharpay said taking his hand and appearing where Ryan was, clearly he had not noticed them…_yet._

The twosome appeared in front of Ryan, giving him a light heart attack. "What the fuck! How'd you two find me?" He asked.

Sharpay pointed at Troy. "Troy." She said. Troy looked at her like she was half-crazy.

"Okay…we were bored so we looked in a crystal ball and came here after we were tired of looking for you." Troy said. Ryan nodded, he pointed to his car.

"I'm tired. So I'm just going to head home." Ryan said. He got into his car and drove off. Sharpay looked at Troy, her face turned into a smile. Troy smiled down at her.

"Let's go to the playground." Troy said in a really girly voice.

"I do not sound like that." Sharpay said as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Actually, yeah. You do." Troy said. He ran off as Sharpay started chasing him. Troy fell and brought a tired Sharpay with him. They rolled down the hill that was in front of them, laughing as they went.

As they stopped, Sharpay looked at Troy who was under her. Troy moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face and chuckled which made her giggle. Troy leaned up as Sharpay leaned down, and their lips met in a beautiful kiss.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Carnival

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella walked into her home with a huff. She was filled with emotions. She was close and scared that Troy had almost caught her with Ryan. Gabriella walked through her Victorian styled two-story house towards her room on the second story.

Gabriella plopped down on her bed. She stared longingly at her ceiling. Was she having mixed feelings? Was this right? To cheat on your boyfriend. But he was cheating on her since he was getting married. She sighed, frustrated.

Gabriella hugged her pillow softly. Thoughts of Ryan and Troy in her head. She loved Troy but she was attracted to Ryan. _Ugh, _She thought, _Why does this have to be so hard._

She wasn't doing anything wrong, right? She was just sneaking behind her boyfriend's back. While he was not sneaking but cheating with someone else.

_Knock Knock_

She lifted her head and saw that her door was open and the person she was just thinking about was at her door.

She smiled, "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

He smirked, his hands departing his pockets and to his sides. "A guy can't see his lover?" He said with a chuckle.

"Well of course you can." She said as she snaked her arms around his neck. "But this is on such short notice, you just caught me by surprise." She slipped her arms off his shoulders and to her sides.

"Sorry but I just stopped by because I wanted to say sorry." She gave him a look that said, don't be sorry. "Don't give me that look. I'm sorry because well I seemed too suspicious and that's what ticked Troy and Sharpay to follow me."

"It's OK, just don't let it happen again."

"So…"

"So…what?" She asked, titling her head.

"Let's go out."

"What?" She asked as Ryan pulled her out of her room, through her the hall, around the house and to his car.

* * *

Sharpay ran her hand through her hair as Troy drove his way home.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, why?" He asked as he stopped at a stoplight and looked at her.

"Why?" She scoffed, boredom sinking into her brain. "Because I am really, really, really, **timesx** a million bored!"

"Well, if you're so damn bored then why didn't you say so?"

Sharpay shrugged before bolting right back up. "Let's go to that carnival!." She said as she pointed to a big fair across the street.

"Okay." Troy steered the car towards the fair. He parked and grabbed his wallet and cell phone as Sharpay walked out the passenger seat and grabbing her Mui Mui bag.

Sharpay was now in dark blue skinny jeans that were neatly tucked into her knee-high boots, a mustard colored Saddle Lace Tunic that was hidden under a black and white striped knit jacket. Troy was now in fitted dark blue jeans, a Hollister brand t-shirt that was hidden under a Quicksilver jacket and his signature black and white Nikes.

Troy took Sharpay's hand in his as he paid the ticket fee and they both walked into the fair.

"So what first?" Troy asked as eh looked around. Completely oblivious of her surroundings Sharpay stared up at the colorful and blinking Ferris wheel.

Troy looked at her before nudging to her then at the ride. "That one, eh?" Sharpay blushed as she nodded. "Well let's go!" He grabbed her hand they started jogging up to the line.

Troy sat down as Sharpay gazed outside of the ride. Her eyes glazed with excitement.

"Having a good time?" Her thoughts her interrupted as Troy gave her a boyish grin.

"Of course. I've always wanted to come to a carnival since I was a little girl, but it never came." Sharpay said with a smile. "Thanks, Troy."

"For what?" He asked as he scooted closer to her.

"For this." Motioning to the fair. "This has been a great day, first the park, finding Ryan. Dinner and now this. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Troy said as he leaned in closer and took away the last remaining space between them. If you know what I mean.

* * *

Ryan wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist, holding her closer as they spun around in the tea cups. She was laughing a whole lot and enjoying the fair that Ryan had brought her to.

As they got off, Gabriella pointed to the Ferris wheel. "Let's go on, Ry."

Ryan shrugged, "Why not." They walked up to the line and got into one of the seats.

"How fun." Gabriella said. Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he dazed out to the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ryan asked as he looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, it is. You know, Ry?" Ryan nodded to her. "I just met you but it feel like I've known you for years. How great is that." Ryan smiled. "I guess it's just that we really click. We have everything in common. I don't have anything in common with Troy. We both like Beethoven. We both looked the same color of jade green. And we both like each other."

Ryan looked at her before leaning in and giving her a sweet and passionate kiss. Gabriella pulled away and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Sharpay and Troy got off the Ferris wheel and were wandering around until Sharpay spotted this basketball stand. Her eyes drifted to a huge brown teddy bear, it had a cute little white hat on the side of it's head, and a white tie to match on it's neck.

"Troy! Look at the bear! Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah it is, Shar. Do you want it?" Sharpay looked at him with a seven-year old's eyes.

"Are you serious? You would get it for me?"

"Sure." He put some money down in front of the girl who was working the stand. She gave him three basketballs.

"1 out of 3 gets one of these small ones." She showed a beanie baby, "2 out of 3 gets these medium ones." The medium ones were reachable and huggable but Sharpay wanted the big one for memories sake (so she says). "And if you get a basket with all 3 balls you get one of these big ones." She motioned to the large stuffed animals above their heads.

Troy nodded before shooting. Each ball hitting the basket with a 'swish' or 'swoosh'.

After a few minutes he was done and was handing his new prize to Sharpay.

"Thanks, Troy." She smiled her radiant smile. He blushed, slightly. But smiled to her.

"No biggie."

"No biggie? So elementary school."

"Hey, don't make me take my prize back." He threatened jokingly. Sharpay giggled but held the bear closely.

* * *

Ryan took Gabriella's hand in his as they walked through the crowded path. He heard beautiful dancing music and soon they were following it. Gabriella staring at Ryan, utterly confused at his antics. He looked back at her.

"This way." he said, smiling childishly. She laughed as she was pulled through the crowd and into a square of people dancing, running around and just having a good time.

"What's this?" She asked with her voice full of confusion but filled with amusement.

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know, a square?" He joked. Gabriella laughed, entirely amused by this side of Ryan. The side where he was casual and goofy. Not the side of elegance or player rich boy act.

The song 'I'll Be' started playing as a good rendition of Edwin McCain started signing with the rhythm. Ryan took Gabriella's and playfully slung her other hand onto his shoulder with her laughing all the way.

"I can't believe this." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ryan smiled as he and Gabriella swayed to the beats of the song.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Greatest fan of your life_

_Greatest fan of your life_

Ryan and Gabriella stopped swaying as the song ended, they pulled apart and started clapping like everyone else.

"Thank you. I have one more song for all those couples out there who are madly in love and are just…happy."

Ryan and Gabriella smiled but decided to call it a night. They walked to Ryan's car but before leaving. They looked up at the dark, star-filled sky. But as the quiet night let on, it soon was interrupted as there were big 'boom's from the sky.

_Fireworks. _

**RAZELx**

**Review, please?**

disclaim:** No **black ears. **No** red shorts. **No yellow shoes. Nor do I own 'Greatest Fan Of Your Life' by I forgot. HAHA.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: It's Beautiful

**Chapter 12**

**S**harpay awoke with a jolt. She looked towards her balcony. It was raining hard and lightning and thunder were rolling and crashing outside. She rubbed her eyes unconsciously before getting out of bed.

She slipped her bunny slippers onto her feet before opening her door and walking out into the hall where she saw Troy. He was also getting out of his room. He smiled sheepishly towards her before walking towards her, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess the beach is out of the question today?"

She nodded as she walked with him downstairs. "So what do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"What? Are you going to cook for me?" He said with an arched eyebrow.

"No. I might though." She smiled and skipped away towards the kitchen.

Sharpay walked into the kitchen and started to the stove as Troy sat down into one of the chairs for the island near the stove.

She walked to the fridge and took out a few items, like: eggs, bacon, sausage, and some vegetables and fruits.

Sharpay snapped and the fire on the stove started as she sliced and diced the foods she took out. She huddled them up on the board before placing them onto the pan.

After a few minutes she placed two plates in front of him. One for herself and one for him.

"Eat up." She snapped once again and two cups of OJ were placed in front of them.

Troy stared at her before carefully slicing the omelet and placing into his mouth, chewing slightly. It was chewy, hot and really…really delicious.

He swallowed and Sharpay looked at him with a smile. "This is really good."

"Well, thanks. The chef taught me when I was 12, went to cooking classes during my high school career as well as balancing with dance, vocal and acting classes. So well yeah…" Troy nodded along as she talked; he was surely enjoying his meal.

"You are really enjoying you meal, huh?" She joked.

"Uhuh, Jhis kis doe kood." He said as he chewed his food. (_This is so good.) _

"Well, just don't choke yourself." She giggled as he nodded. Sharpay turned her head to the entrance where she heard a few rustling noises. Her expression changed dramatically, her eyebrows furrowed, her smile turned into a line.

And a second later Ryan came into the room, scratching his head and yawning very loudly. "Good morning, y'all!" He said as he took Sharpay's plate and sat next to Troy.

"Well, thank you for taking my breakfast." Sharpay said as she took an apple from the fruit basket. She jumped as a thunder bolt clapped outside.

"Little jumpy there, sis?" Ryan sneered as he ate up Sharpay's food.

Sharpay gave him a sarcastic-smile as she took a bite out of her apple and sat onto the chair next to Troy and Ryan.

"So, Ryan…What did you do yesterday, when you left the park?" Troy asked as he took his empty plate to the sink and zapped it clean.

"Yeah, Ryan. You should have stayed. Troy and I went to the carnival yesterday."

"C-c-carnival. The one at main and King Solomon Street?"

"Yeah, that one. But how'd you know?" Sharpay asked as she looked at him, her brow arched.

Ryan felt sweat gathering around his brow. He stuttered but was cut off by Troy.

"Anyways, Sharpay did you show him the bear _I _won you?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Troy won this big bear at one of the stands. It is so cute."

"I bet it is." Ryan said as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

Sharpay tugged at her blonde hair before looking at the two boys in front of her, "So what are we going to do today?"

Ryan looked at Troy and Troy looked at both of them with a considering face. He thought and thought about the concept before snapping.

"So…where to, snap?" Ryan looked at Troy with a sly smirk. Troy smiled boyishly before sitting back down next to Sharpay.

"I'm thinking somewhere, someplace where Sharpay would totally be tortured." He looked at Sharpay as he wiggled his eyebrows. She groaned before looking at him.

"No. No, I won't be going then."

"Ugh. Fine then. No basketball game - so where to?" Troy said, as he looked at Ryan.

"You know, I heard Cleo was throwing her 21st birthday today." Ryan said slowly but arrogantly.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. "How come I didn't know?"

"Well…" Ryan said, bashfully. "I hid the invitation from you."

Sharpay hit him on the arm, "Ow. What up with that?"

"For hiding the invite, she would've been so sad if I didn't come." Sharpay said as she slid off the stool and started out of the room.

"That was what I was counting for." Ryan muttered.

Sharpay smiled smugly. "Just because she's your ex doesn't mean I can't be friends with her." She turned and left to her room.

As soon as she left, Troy turned to Ryan, "Dude, Cleo? Cleo is your ex." Ryan nodded, "You rock!" They smacked fists and left the room to change.

Sharpay touched the back wall of her closet. That wall was the wall that was of Troy's room. She waited a few seconds before she heard her voice in his room.

"_Troy, can you come into my room for a few secs. Please?" _

She smiled and took her hand off the wall and walked backwards through her large walk-in closet and into her room, where she sat on her vanity seat and stared longingly at her mirror.

She moved her eyes away from her reflection and waved the door open.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Troy said as he tugged his shirt on.

"Oops. Were you changing?" Sharpay scanned his clothes. He was in his dark blue fitted jeans, white socks and a red Lacoste brand polo. Troy groaned but looked at Sharpay.

"What's up?"

"I don't know what to wear." Sharpay groaned.

"It's raining so you could wear la long-sleeved king of dress?" He suggested. She looked at him and her appearance said it all. The look: '**Are you freaking crazy?**'

"Okay, okay. Point taken." He nodded. "By the look." He muttered as she turned away from him to go into her closet.

"Troy! Come here!" Sharpay yelled from the closet. Troy walked into the closet where he found Sharpay sitting on her red lounge chair in the middle of the room. She walked over to him and led him through an archway and into a dressing room. "I narrowed it down to three choices. Now help me pick." She sat him down on the jade green lounge settee in the middle of the room.

She picked up a silver dress. "Okay, this one is really nice but the sleeves are too puffy. What do you think, Troy?"

Troy looked at her as she held the dress up to her hourglass figure. He pretended to think for a second before he snapped.

"Change into it; it'll help me picture you in it." Sharpay nodded and agreed before going behind a jade green and light blue Victorian looking screen. Troy saw her form from behind it and saw that she was stripping her clothes off and slipping the dress on.

Sharpay came back and modeled it in front of him. "Okay?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

He shook his head and frowned. "Maybe next time, it's her 21st birthday meaning you need something o dance in. And I doubt you can dance in that." Sharpay pursed her lips but nodded anyways. She went behind the screen and took off the dress before coming back to stand in front of Troy in her floral set corset and boyshorts. Troy's eyes widened at seeing Sharpay.

"Oh grow up. It's not like you haven't seen me in my undergarments before. And you're going to have to get used to it, because… I usually walk around here like this." Sharpay scoffed as she walked across the room to retrieve another dress.

She walked behind the screen again and came back in a white dress. It was open-shouldered, its top was loosely fitted and the skirt was cut at the mid-thigh and was fitted tightly but not too tight. Troy looked at the dress before doing thumbs down.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she walked to the last dress and carried it with her to avoid any drooling if Troy saw her in her corset and boyshorts again. She slipped the dress on and then placed the third and hopefully the _last_ dress on.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" he said as he placed his head on his hand as his elbow lay on the settee's armrest.

"I think this is the **one**." She said as she walked out and smoothed the invisible wrinkles off of the dress. Troy looked up at stared. It was a strapless dress with a square neckline, a pleated bodice and an empire waist accented with checkerboard trim. The waist gathered to fall delicately down to the mid-thigh. She looked beautiful. She let go of her hair that she had bundled into her hand for him to see the dress. The waves of her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and made Troy's breathe become hitched in his throat.

"Wow." He shook his head. "That is surely the one. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish changing." Sharpay snapped him away and he was back in his room to change.

She smiled and went back to her closet to find shoes, a purse, and jewelry.

* * *

Ryan waited at the garage door, he let out a last sigh before yelling, "Sharpay! Troy! Hurry up!"

"Dude!" Troy said as he opened the door opposite of Ryan. Ryan jumped as the door opened from behind him. "Why are you so slow? Me and 'Pay have been waiting for ages."

Ryan's face heated as she walked pass Troy and towards the car Sharpay had been waiting in.

Troy followed in suit and before you knew it they were off.

"Ryan what took you so long?" Sharpay asked as she adjusted her earrings and necklace.

Ryan coughed to try to change the subject. "Shar? Did you get new shoes?"

Sharpay looked down and smiled. "Why yes. I did. Aren't they adorable? They're from mommy's line? I never new she had this good of a taste." She looked back at her shoes; they were pumps with a little bow on the foot.

Troy rolled his eyes and drove on.

* * *

Once inside, the trio was ambushed by photographers. Sharpay smiled and held Troy and Ryan tightly that their hands had gone pale. Sharpay hastily tripped but was luckily caught by Troy. She looked to the ground and saw that her black dimple mesh tote was laying there. She gasped before grabbing it.

"Hey! Movie It! You're Not Supposed to Be In Here! Hotel Guests and Residents Only!" The trio looked to a few security guards pulling the paparazzi off them before smiling generously at them. "Sorry Ms. Evans, Mr. Evans. Mr. Bolton. My apologies and the Hotel's too."

Sharpay smiled before letting go of her brother's and her _fiancé's _hand. Troy and Ryan looked at her then at their hands. They were shocked to see their hands so pale.

"Damn, 'Pay. I know you were scared but this." Troy said as he motioned to his and Ryan's hands.

"Sorry." She shrugged. Ryan nodded before removing his hat and tipping it to a nearby red-head. Ryan waved good-bye to them as he followed the red-head into a restaurant.

"I guess we'll be the only ones going to Cleo's party." Troy said as he watched Ryan flirt with the red-head.

Sharpay nodded before linking her arms with Troy's and heading up to Cleo's penthouse.

* * *

A few hours later. Sharpay and Troy walked down to the elevator to leave. The party had been an awesome way to spend a person's 21st. Food, dancing, lights DJ and a few (horny) party games. Luckily, the two weren't drunk. Sharpay raised her iPhone to her ear to listen to Ryan's voicemail and to leave a message. She pressed speaker so Troy could hear.

"_Hey this is Ryan. Sorry, I am not here at the moment -_"

"_Ry- baby, come back here. We still haven't finished our game…_" A sultry voice said.

"_I will call you as soon as I can bye. I am getting some TONIGHT!!_"He said quickly before hanging up for the rest of the voicemail to talk.

"Okay…ew." Sharpay said as she let troy leave a message for Ryan.

"Dude, way to go-**OW**!" He looked at Sharpay who just hit him. She glared so he continued with the message he was supposed to say, "Oh yeah and call us when you can. Shar and I are just leaving the hotel. We'll be home- okay, bye."

Sharpay looked at him as they entered the open elevator.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's up, 'Pay?"

"I told you. It's nothing-ing." She said as she extended the 'ing' in 'nothing'.

"There's something. I can tell." He said as he reached out to tickle her, a smile reaching his lips. Sharpay swatted his hands away and moved around the elevator. Troy followed her and soon his hands reached her waist and his fingers started doing a little ticklish dance.

"AH! Troy! Stop! No!! Stop!! Troy, y-y-you know I'm h-h-highly ticklish-h." She stuttered as his hands tickled her more and more.

His lips curved higher and higher as his smile became wider. "No stopping now, 'Pay." Sharpay laughed harder and harder until the elevator doors ripped open and a few stand-by-ers who were getting onto the elevator looked at them weirdly. Sharpay eye's widened and she abruptly ripped herself away form Troy her face flushed but soon was the color of a tomato.

Troy smiled wide as he escorted Sharpay out of the elevator and to the valet who opened an umbrella for her. Troy helped Sharpay slip on her coat before slipping his on. Sharpay smiled at the valet who held the umbrella open and opened the door for her.

* * *

Troy sat on his bed. His hands behind his head, that was resting on the bed's headboard. He was staring straight at the picture he had drawn. It was framed right across from his bed. Her head was resting on her hand as her elbow lay somewhere soft. Her hair was messy but beautiful. A few strands were falling to her face. Her eyes were joyful. The item she was looking at was her book. The few pages were up or fluttering. Her lips were in a small smile, the tips of her lips were curved up by a little bit not a full smile but not a frown either.

The picture was drawn with a black pencil, no color just black and white. Which outlined the shadowing and her features more. He stifled a yawn but smiled as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A blonde head popped in and smiled at him. Sharpay. "Hey, you still awake?" She said softly but still audibly.

He nodded and patted the spot next to him. She closed the door and walked closer to him. She turned her head to look at what he was looking at. Her throat suddenly went dry as she saw the picture. She walked over to it and smiled. She traced the face and it's features with her fingers. "This is me." She said as she looked at him.

She walked to him and sat there. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful." Sharpay said as she laid her head on his stomach. Troy's hand caressed her stomach, briefly and unnoticed brushing her left breast.

Soon Troy heard her soft breathes and leant down to retrieve the blanket then soon covered both of their bodies. He chuckled lifted as he felt Sharpay's arm move around his waist. He smiled as his eyes finally closed and soon he drifted to sleep.

**RAZELx**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: I've Fallen For Her

**Chapter 13**

**T**roy followed Sharpay as she passed each and every designer, a playful pout gracing her lips.

"What store are we exactly trying to find?" He watched as she stopped, she turned and shrugged.

She turned in a full circle her eyes navigating each and every store in sight. "Tay said that there was a FAFA here."

Troy's eyebrows suddenly were brought together. "F.A.F.A, what's that a cartoon character?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively at him before walking again. Troy groaned, threw his head back and followed.

His eyes moved down her body, her blonde locks, sliming and curve-hugging tunic then her butt-loving skinny jeans. Then his eyes reached her feet, there is black 3 inch heels. Damn, how did girls walk in those?

His gaze was directed somewhere else as Sharpay shrieked. He looked at her weirdly before watching as she scurried off into shop filled with clothes. He followed, watching as she air-kissed the manager and giddily walked through the store.

Sharpay turned and saw Troy in the entryway, looking extremely awkward. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Um…why aren't you shopping?"

He leaned down, "Well as you can see, this is kind of a girl's shop." He gestured to the clothing. Sharpay giggled and nodded. "And what's the big deal about F.A.F.A? What does it mean?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, rolling his eyes.

"It's like the most trendiest store now, opened up five months ago and now is world-wide. And F.A.F.A. means **Fever Allure **by **Freddie Andrews**."

Troy nodded, "Okay then, just…hurry up, okay?"

Sharpay smirked and started walking off, throwing clothes into the hands of the helpful worker who was assigned to her.

* * *

Troy walked into the home, exhausted. "Why do you, and namely _you_ have to shop so much?"

Sharpay giggled and shrugged, carrying one small light bag. As she pranced up the stairs, Ryan came strolling down them - glass of water in hand - eyeing the bags Troy had dropped on the floor and the way Sharpay was smiling.

"Sharpay's monthly shopping spree, huh? She drag you along," Ryan said as he sat next to Troy on the living room couch.

"Yeah, caught me at around noon this morning." Ryan nodded and looked at his watch, checking the time. _7.00. _

"Hmm…earlier then last month. Came home around 10. She took pity. And that is rare, dude, seriously _rare_."

Ryan sipped the last drop of his water and left the room leaving Troy to pick up the remaining shopping bags and delivering them up to Sharpay's room.

* * *

Sharpay placed her blonde hair in a high ponytail, scooping up her bangs and tightening the rubber band. She winked at her reflection playfully before sitting on her bed where Troy laid, his head enveloped into the pillow. Sharpay hopped up and down, making the bed jiggle and Troy stir and groan.

"Sharpay? Please, stop." His muffled voice making her giggle. She rolled her eyes and pushed him, causing another groan from his mouth. Troy slipped his head from under the pillow to face Sharpay. Half the side of his head was bed head and the other neat. Sharpay chuckled and fixed Troy's messy side.

"I'm bored, Troy." She whined. Her eyes pleading and the bottom of her lip sticking out.

Troy shrugged and looked at her, "What do you want me to do, Sharpay? It's 10 at night and it's really hot outside." Sharpay opened her mouth and Troy shook his head, "And no we are not going swimming. It's the middle of August. Kind of cold isn't it?"

Sharpay shook her head and smiled and jumped off the bed, "You just said, 'it's really hot outside.' And it's never too late for an august swim!" She giggled and ran into her walk-in closet, leaving Troy to shake his head and walk to his room to get ready.

* * *

Sharpay slipped into her covers as she saw Troy's light go off next door. Today was fun. They went swimming and shopping. They barely went swimming instead they ran across the backyard throwing water at each other. Shopping was cool, she took pity on Troy since…well…since she started feeling something for him. Sharpay snuggled deeper into her comforter, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as her thoughts invaded her mind.

Her smile getting bigger, her blush getting pinker, her eyes getting droopier. Her mood lightening then everything went still.

Troy on the other hand couldn't sleep unlike the other person next door. His eyes lay awake in the spread darkness that covered his room. He got up, his shadow silhouette following from the moonlight. He started pacing. His arms going behind his head, his voice sighing and groaning. He looked to the wall, that hung the picture he had drawn for her. It was beautiful. He walked up to it, not exactly up to it, but next to it. His fist poised it the air to knock on the wall. He placed an ear to the wall, listening intently. He heard her light snores of her dog, then nothing. It was completely still. He sighed, his head gently hitting the wall, he groaned and picked his head off the wall and rubbed it gently.

He moved backwards and looked at the wall, muttering a quick see-through spell. He watched as the wall cleared and soon he was able to see into the other room.

He watched as Sharpay's dog moved about in his little bed, he chuckled slightly. Then his eyes moved to Sharpay's area. Her still body resting peacefully. He moved closer. His hand outstretched. He got closer and closer until his hand hit the wall, and the vision smeared then disappeared.

He cursed under his breathe. He looked up and looked away from the wall to the picture. Troy moved away from the wall and sat on the edge of his bed, staring straight at the picture.

He stayed silent and let his mind run through everything that's happened. Troy soon paused and everything clicked.

He had fallen in love with Sharpay.

**RAZELx**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Blue Capped Fellow

NO more songs on the chapters, so bored of doing that. It seems so non-professional. I may put them on Early Winter but On "At The Beginning" NO MORE, Review when finished reading please. Love hearing what you say and think.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

One week after, of possibly ignoring the fact that he was in love, Troy ignored Sharpay too. And because of that, Sharpay was worried…terribly worried.

Ryan watched as the two interacted, both seemingly normal on the outside, but on the inside he sensed something was wrong. Especially since Nana Louise was coming.

The entrance was polished, clean and fresh with the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. He wiped the invisible dust off his pressed pants and watched as Troy and Sharpay fidgeted next to each other on the lounge chair. Sharpay's crossed legs twitching. Troy's hand sweating.

He smirked seemingly enjoying this display of actions.

Sharpay set her hand on her knee, trying to calm her legs down. She cursed, her emotions getting the best of her. She spied quickly to Troy, watching as his hand crept farther from her side to his pant leg, wiping it on his leg. He breathed out and wiped his brow.

Sharpay looked down her wrap dress seeming tighter. Damn it, emotions suck.

They felt a burst of wind and a breath of Chanel 5 perfume. _Nana_, Sharpay rolled her eyes as she all three were directed to the entrance hall.

"La Da Di Da Doo. Guess who?" Her sweet grand voice chirped as her eyes sought out the three young adults.

"Nana!" The three voices rang out as they saw her. Her whit beret tipped to the side and her expensive outfit gleaming in the afternoon skylight.

"Good to see you all. My dear Sharpay. My how you have grown. Ryan, my dear boy such a young gentleman like your father and oh- who is this young fellow."

Troy looked completely awkward. Smiling stiffly as his eyes looked at Sharpay. She nodded and introduced him. "Nana, this is my-er. Shall I say, _suitor_, Troy. Troy Bolton. You remember?"

"Troy, that young blue capped fellow? The one you loved giving little kisses on the cheek when you two were younger?" The old lady gushed. Sharpay and Troy's faces grew hot as Ryan stifled a laugh, doubling over trying not to laugh, hard. Clearly not succeeding.

"Yes, Nana Louise, Clearly I was that 'blue capped fellow' you described." He bowed his head and smiled.

Nana waved her hand, chuckling. "Oh please, call me Nana. When called Louise is only at social gatherings. This is home place to relax." She chuckled and took off her scarf, snapping it gone. She walked down the hall, greeting the servants and butlers as they passed. As she turned she received kisses from Amelia and Jacob. "Oh my oh my, Amelia Jacob, such a happy couple."

As their voices disappeared down the hall; Troy, Sharpay and Ryan breathed in the long Chanel 5 perfume before walking out the door. Once they got outside, Ryan seemed to endlessly love teasing the two almost-wed couple about the comment that was made earlier.

"So what is up with you two? Hmm?" He walked across the lawn towards one of the cars parked in the circular driveway. "Sweating endlessly, ignoring each other this whole week. So weird? So unlike you two." He whirled around and stared the two down.

"Did I miss something?"

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other, each taking one step away from each other. Sharpay shrugged. "Nothing happened, right Troy?"

Troy gulped before replying, "Yeah, Sharpay's right. Nothing happened."

"Mhmm, okay. Whatever you two in_denial_ kids say,"

Sharpay looked at Troy smiling, "Blue capped fellow."

Troy sneered, happy. "Little kisses from a blonde piggy-tailed little girl."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Out Of It

**Chapter 15**

Her hazel-brown eyes sought out into the sparkling close-after autumn afternoon. A month more then this whole year would be done. A few more moths only.

She sighed; she didn't even _know_ what she was looking for until,

A gust of wind flew past her, her newly cut blonde bob swirling around her face. Her pristine black cashmere sweater warming her covered arms but her shoulders freeing with the exhilarating wind. She hitched up her boots more over her gray skinnies before walking back towards the house. The afternoon was starting to cloud.

And Troy. Oh, Troy was waiting for her inside. She took a step but was held back with a warm touch. She turned, nothing.

She paused, one minute…two…

A gust of wind blew again a second time. She suddenly smiled. Remembering who exactly loved doing it.

"Josh?"

A hand cupped her cheek, her eyes flew up. "In the flesh."

Josh smiled. Sharpay laughed, stepping back. "God, only a Vandergood would have such a corny line like that!"

He brought his eyebrows together, his arms raised. "So…I get exactly no hug?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Of course you get a hug!"

They pulled away, Sharpay eagerly but Josh reluctantly.

* * *

Troy watched from his room; his arms crossed across his chest, defensively. Jealously filling his core. He huffed before departing his room.

He grit his teeth as he reached the two giggling young adults.

His grimace was clear in Sharpay's eyes. Her bright squeal tuning silent. She stepped away from Josh. Josh took a step closer. Just 'cause he left didn't mean he couldn't be near her, his eyes said.

"Troy, hey. Did we wake you?"

Troy looked to her before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Actually, no. I woke up just before your little gathering happened."

Sharpay smiled, "Well, that's good. We don't want you to become sleep deprived." Troy nodded before turning around and stretching an arm towards the dining room. "Shall we see what Chef has prepared?"

Sharpay looked to Josh, who finally took his intense eyes off Troy to pay attention.

"Yeah, let's." Sharpay giggled and took both their hands and walked to the dining.

* * *

Troy viewed from afar as Sharpay took Josh aside towards the big oak tree with an amazingly cool shade. Considering it was 70 degrees out it felt a little small, cold and lonely. But she needed to talk to him.

Troy sighed, stepping back. His blue eyes cast a look at the two one last time before turning and walking away. Troy strolled to the front of the house and in a blink he disappeared into the unknown.

* * *

Josh laid himself under the shade, the grass soft and pleasant as his head snuggled towards it. His eyes closed softly before opening and staring straight at Sharpay.

Her brown eyes were in the distance. A mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

He racked his brain for a spell but she brought her hand up in defense, her lips moving fast. She shook her head in protest before smiling again He noticed her eyes haven't changed out of her dream-like trance.

"Why did you leave?" Her voice caught him off guard. He didn't even think she would've ever bring _that _question up.

Josh sighed, deliberating on how to answer delicately. "Well,…I just _love_ you so much. "

Her eyes narrowed, "That's not an answer."

"It's hard to say."

Her eyes rolled, "There's plenty of time."

He chuckled, sitting up. "Where to start." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"I…I..I just love you so much." He hung his head, as he silently heard Sharpay's mouth fall open. She was about to protest but knowing Josh. She had to be gentle.

"I…Josh, I'm sorry but…I..I just don't love you that way."

"I know." His mood dampening. "Alas, that is the exact reason of my departure."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at his try at being Shakespeare.

He sighed, "I felt--once I felt how your heart was feeling, I knew…I just-- I had to go."

Sharpay looked down, the twinkle disappearing. "Oh."

Her response didn't lighten the mood, setting both of them in awkward phases. Josh shrugged the sensation off. He smiled big, trying to make it better.

Sharpay looked up to him smirking. "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me."

Sharpay laughed, Josh smiled now.

"So…" He laid back down, "Who _do _you love now?"

Sharpay laughed. The cloudiness of the sky clearing up with her mood. The sun rising above the clouds. The darkened puffs turning white. The blackened sky turning a bright blue.

"Isn't already obvious?" Josh shook his head in innocence.

Sharpay smiled sheepishly but blissfully.

Josh chuckled, "Enlighten me. Please."

"God." Sharpay whispered enthusiastically. But before she was about to answer, both already knew the answer so well even way before Sharpay even admitted it.

Sharpay blushed, hard. Her beautiful pale face turned a peach red at the cheeks. Her mouth opened and the words slipped out.

"Troy…"

Too bad the boy who owned the blue eyes were no where to be seen but somewhere that was completely out of contrast.

**REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Will You Marry Me?

**Chapter 16**

"Sir, can you give me that one right there?"

Troy's voice surprised himself, he was picking up something special but for all the wrong reasons.

"This one, young lad?" The jeweler asked, a man in his late sixties probably. A kind, gentle man. He chuckled softly as he passed the jewel Troy had chosen. "Nice choice, this is actually a one-of-a-kind ring, 50 carat diamond. Nice for an engagement." Troy gulped as he heard the word referring to marriage in his mind.

The older man fixed up his spectacles before raising his head, his eyes widening in surprise. "Say, aren't you Troy Bolton? Hubert Bolton's son? Well, what a fine man you have become. You know, this is sharply the twin of the ring your father chose for you mother. It's kind of like a special ring, some believe a young warlock, centuries ago, cast a love spell on it. A spell that bonded the love of the person who had received it and the person who had given it. It's mighty very powerful."

Troy nodded, "Thank you, sir. But can you give me something else. I just don't think I'm up to having a magic ring today." Troy laughed nervously. He had thought about what happened this afternoon with Josh arriving back here in Charlestown, it was a bit overwhelming but Troy had decided, to break it off and propose. Even if they've been rocky.

The older gentleman nodded, seeing that Troy was in a bit of a rush and nervous; he walked to the back of the store before returning a few minutes later, a red box snuck into his hand.

He placed it onto the glass counter and opened the red velvet box. Troy looked inside, examined it and waited for the older man to explain the price and details.

"Well, the cut is a premium special ideal cut-"

Troy looked at the man, "This doesn't have a spell cast on it too, does it?"

The old man chuckled and shook his head, "No, it is just a regular ring…unless you would like me to cast one."

Troy laughed and shook his head, nerves filling him. She already loved him, so why cast a spell. Boy was he wrong…

Troy let the man proceed, "What else, well…it's an engagement ring, 18K. And it's 1,999 pounds. It may seem cheap but it's gone a great travel from the forest of the Husain Mountains."

Troy nodded, reaching for his wallet. "I'll take it."

The jeweler nodded, looking up. He was about 2 feet shorter than Troy, and about 10 pounds heavier. The old man looked up and gave Troy a crinkly-eye smile.

"This is probably for you fiancée, Sharpay, I presume?"

Troy didn't nod or shake his head, he just smiled as the question was left unanswered.

* * *

Sharpay climbed up her stairs to her room, knocking on Troy's door on the way. She stopped at the sight of it not opening. She tilted her head, curious.

The blonde had said goodbye to Josh, who had gone to his parent's house to greet them; saying that he hadn't even told them he was leaving and they were probably going to banish him to another realm.

Sharpay pushed the Troy open, poking her head inside, "Troy? You here?" She pushed the door even more, placing herself in the doorway.

"Where are you?" She crossed her arms across her chest. She looked around, her eyes scanning the room.

She closed her eyes, chanting these words, "Lost in thought. Lost in grief, find the one who can bring me relief."

Images flashed through her closed eyes, waiting until she felt a sharp shock. "Ow. Shit, he blocked himself. Or, something's blocking him. Dammit, Troy," Sharpay cursed.

Suddenly, as she sat on his bed; a note merged beside her. She picked up the gentle paper, reading the lines.

_Went out, try not to worry. Don't wait up. _

As she read the last word, thinking she would be able to read it again; the paper blew into a flame and it's ashes disappeared.

_Great,_ she thought. _Nice of Troy to use vanish papyrus. _

She leaned back before sitting right back up. She knew what she was going to do, even if Ryan - who was at James's house- or Troy - who she couldn't contact- weren't even here.

Sharpay walked out of the room, she fixed her black cashmere sweater, that showed her soft Christmas pale shoulders, and her grey knee-high boots. Walking out of the house, she transported to the one destination she could always love…what ever season it was.

The beach…

* * *

Troy paced himself. He was in front of the store he had just bought the ring from. He looked back at the few minutes after the old man had asked the question. He had took the rind box, shoved it into his jacket; placed the money(pounds) onto the counter, let the man keep the change and left to the front of the store.

It was starting to cloud, the sunny day he knew Sharpay had caused was burying to his mood. Sadness.

Pity, he didn't even realize where he was going until he finished transporting to a sandy area.

He took a glimpse at a girl there, he knew she would be there. He walked right up to her.

Troy gulped, swallowed and tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Hey,"

The girl turned, in surprise she smiled. Her brown eyes twinkling with guilt or was that happiness?

"Hi, Troy."

"How are you?" Troy asked, feeling awkward. He stepped onto one foot then the other.

The girl twirled a piece of hair and giggled, "I'm good. It's been a long day."

"I hear that," Troy remarked. He grimaced, turning his face. Two legs went down, bended. One got up and instructed Troy into a shape completely oblivious to the person in front of him.

Troy cleared his throat, a tear slipping his cheek. "Um, will-w-will you marry me?"

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Broken Mistake

**Chapter 17**

Ryan looked up at the now cloud-filled sky, he groaned. His thoughts drifting to the only two people in the realm who could do that.

_Troy and Sharpay._

What upset them now?

He nudged Chad, pointing at the sky. Chad's eyes lifted and soon the rest of their buddies' eyes were drawn to the darkened black sky in despair.

"Does this mean we can't play football?" Corbin asked, frowning.

Nick picked up the football and tossed it into the air, pouting as it landed in his hands. "Guess so."

"Pity, we could've whipped you're asses." Connor commented, laughing; joking as the boys rowdily punched each other.

Chace laid down on his back, "That's a lie and you know it, Berg."

Connor shrugged, nudging Nick that is phone was ringing. Nick tossed the football to Jesse as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

Drew whispered into Connor's ear, "Who's that on the phone?"

Connor looked over at a worried-looking Nick, "Probably Sel. Sel and the girls were suppose to meet up today."

Drew nodded, looking away to Jesse motioning for him to pass the ball.

Kevin and Ed sat on the grass, a guitar in each boy's lap. They were trying to create a song. A song for someone's wedding, if it actually happened soon. "Ryan, dude. When is Troy going to propose?"

Ryan looked over, his eyes distracted by the sky. "I don't know. It seems to me he is already in love with Sharpay but I guess since they're already 'engaged' he won't propose. But also because he hasn't broken up with his girlfriend yet, what's her name."

"Gretchen?" Chace submitted.

"Nah, it starts with a G, but I don't think it's that."

Jason laughed, "Dude, its Gabriella."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. That's it. Gabriella…"

Ed nodded, strumming his guitar. Whilst, Ryan looked back at the sky; hoping that wasn't the reason Troy hadn't proposed.

* * *

Selena snapped her fingers, transporting all ten of the girls to the beach of Laui Waters. They devised a plan, after ten minutes to meet back here at the oak tree, and if they had found Sharpay to alert a siren call.

Demi, Selena and Miley split the ten girls into groups of two-three before they actually split up. Searching the beach filled with white sand, their boot-clad feet making deep marks.

Miley looked over and saw a blonde flash of hair. It was a lady with a shoulder length, wavy hair. Her back was to them, she was wearing a black shoulder-showing cashmere sweater, skinny jeans, and white knee-high boots.

"Oh my, Sel…Dems. There she is!" Miley pointed Sharpay out. Selena nodded, twisting her fingers around and around, signaling the siren call, and then seven flashes of light shown before them and their seven friends appeared.

"You found her?" Amanda Joy asked, anxious to find her friend.

Selena and Demi nodded before nudging their heads to the blonde near the shore.

Emily, Amanda, Alison, Monique, Brittany, Taylor, Kelsi, Hilary and Hayden gasped, their hands flying to their mouths in horror.

"My gosh, how long has she been here…_alone_?" Demi asked, turning to the girls.

Kelsi shrugged. Taylor nibbled on her thumb nail, "She never goes out alone. It's just unlike her."

Alison and Leighton nodded; they held their hands together; starting to walk up to Sharpay.

Emily stopped them, "Wait. Let's leave her to herself, for a while." She added the last part after she got a death glare from all her friends. "I mean, c'mon. She came here alone. So, the conclusion is that she **wants** to be alone."

The girls reluctantly agreed and left Sharpay to herself for ten minutes before walking over to her immediately.

Miley took a step forward and tapped Sharpay's shoulder.

The blonde whirled around, "Troy?" Her first guess was, but her mood dampened a little at the sight of her friends. "Oh, her girls. I thought--"

"Yeah, yeah. We know. We heard you, silly." Selena joked; giving her friend a hug.

Demi and Alison laughed, "Yes, Shar. We are totally big, muscular and have a big pointy thingy in our pants."

Sharpay giggled, "Oh, girls. I haven't seen you in ages."

"We've missed you so much…" Leighton said, trailing off for Emily to finish.

Emily nodded, "Yes, well duh. It's been ages. We haven't seen you at any of the parties or any of the meetings. Where have you been?"

Sharpay smiled. Amanda giggled, "Has Troy been threatening you not to go?" She joked. Taylor and Kelsi hit Amanda, jokingly.

Sharpay gasped mockingly, "No! Girls, you've got it all wrong. I chose not to go. Even if Troy didn't like to go. It was supremely my choice not to go."

"Are you sure 'bout that? Hm, Miss Shar. It's not like you to turn down an invite." Demi snickered, nudging her friend.

Sharpay smiled, "Yes…I know. I know, it's so unlike me. But I changed, I matured."

All the girls laughed at this one. Monique said, "Yes, you sure have 'matured', Shar." She inserted a hand movement with the word 'matured.'

Brittany checked her watch, "Oh, Shar. We're suppose to me Ry and the boys in about ten-fifteen minutes. Want to join?"

Sharpay looked back to the ocean, then back to the girls and smiled. "Sure. Let's go." She took off running, her friends trailing behind her, yelling and laughing before each of them zapped and transported towards Chad's house.

* * *

Troy looked towards the flabbergasted brunette.

He gulped once again, "So…will-wil-will you, Gabriella Marie Montez…marry," He choked on the word. "Me…"

Gabriella let her tears fall, she couldn't say no. If she did, she would have to confess cheating on him. If she said yes, she would break her own heart but also break the love of her life's heart.

Troy looked up, at her tears then down as his own were soaking the sand underneath him.

Gabriella looked to her left, to her right. She felt like a box was suffocating her, shoving her right into the middle where she couldn't move or breath.

She pushed her long hair behind her shoulder and sighed, finally answering. She had to, she couldn't confess she had cheated on him.

"Yes, Troy. I-I-I will, m-marry you." Her tears fell as Troy stood and didn't touch her. She said yes, he should be happy. But soon after the words fell out of her mouth, thunder cackled, lighting struck and rain fell; **hard**.

The heavens were sad, angry and disappointed at what had happened.

Troy looked at Gabriella, not moving. Tears fell against the rain that hit his face. He had made a **big** mistake and he couldn't take it back.

**Review.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: He Who Speaks Always

**Chapter 18**

Troy whisked his hand, his mind conjunctioning up the scene of his bags being all packed up, his room spotless and Troy-free.

Then he thought about Sharpay. Sharpay… He let a few tears fall, his heart crumbling. His mind captured the way she was laughing with Josh and suddenly he felt anger. Heated and terrible anger.

His fists clenched, his teeth grit, his eyes blazed. Jealousy burning him until he collapsed to the floor of the room. Tears falling down his eyes, "Stupid…stupid….stupid!"

"Dammit," He cursed, pulling himself upright. Troy zapped his bags back to the first floor of the home.

He walked to the door, taking one last look at the room before departing with the door closed. Cascading down the stairs, down the second story to the first just when the door opened, closed and a loud chatter was made. Troy stopped mid-step at the top of the staircase of the second story.

He watched as his guy and girl friends made their from the front to the back of the house. Sharpay and Ryan trailing behind.

Sharpay stopped and looked up, Ryan pausing and following her sight. Sharpay smiled small, waving. Ryan didn't wave or smile, he looked gloomy.

_Oh, please don't tell me they know._ Troy thought.

He walked down, slowly, his eyes never leaving the two. He smiled small, but tightly; trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Hey, you guys are home." Troy said, taking a step in front of the twins.

"Yeah," Sharpay said brightly, "Where have you been?"

Ryan looked up and straight into Troy's eyes. Deadness, something happened and Troy was part of what had happened.

"Um, well…'Pay. I've got to tell you something…" He looked at Ryan, Sharpay followed his eyes.

"Ry, some space?"

Ryan shook his head, "Whatever Troy has to say, he can say it in front of me."

Troy glared, "Dude, leave…please."

Ryan shook his head, "No, go and speak."

Sharpay frowned and looked at Ryan then at Troy, "Troy, just say whatever you need to say."

Troy looked away, fumbled. "Uh, well…"

He looked down, cursing silently then at Sharpay; tears forming in his eyes. Sharpay smiled and wiped them away. Troy snatched her hand, "Don't." He whispered.

Sharpay's smiled fell, stepping back. "What?" She mouthed.

"Sharpay," He looked down, standing straight. His breathes hitching. "I can't m-marry you." He stumbled over as he made his way to the door where his bags were.

Sharpay looked towards the packed up luggage, so did Ryan.

Ryan whispered, "I knew it."

"What are you talking about Troy? I thought," She looked down, her hands moving towards her mouth; covering her sobs. "I thought- I thought you loved me!"

Troy looked away before trying his hardest not to say that he did love her. "I don't thought, I don't love you. I love,"

Sharpay finally understood, "Gabriella." Everything that had happened in the past year was just a kick for him, to see if she could fall her him. But the worst part was that, she did. She did fall for him.

"I trusted you, I trusted you with everything. Everything…my mind, my trust, my everything. My kiss, my love…" She trailed off.

Troy looked up at what she said, hurt burying him up with no oxygen left. Regret mouthing in his eyes.

Ryan stepped up, pushing Sharpay behind him. "You're lying. You know you love her. You know what you're saying isn't true."

Soon, they heard footsteps and the rest of their friends entered the foyer. Selena gasped as she and the girls enveloped Sharpay in a huddle. Leading her a few feet away from the two boys. The guys watched as Troy and Ryan stared each other down. Ryan was staring harshly, deathly. Troy's eyes were drifting to the crying blonde.

"I'm going to marry her." Troy said, looking down; tears falling. "I have to, I already proposed."

Ryan stepped back, now is mood was down, down and depression took over. "But, you're engaged! You stupid, ignorant bastard. Were you not thinking of how she would feel? How any of us would feel? You only thought of yourself. You're going to regret this, you just fucked up any chance you had with her, my sister. How could you do this to her! Huh? Was she not good enough?" He turned and walked away from the group and towards the back of the home.

Nate stepped up and looked at Troy, staring him down. The rest pulled up next to Nate, creating a human wall.

Jake pointed to the door as John spoke, "Dude, leave. Leave now."

Troy took a step forward, Hayden growled. Troy took a step back.

Christian shook his head stepping back and gently led the girls towards the back of the home where Ryan was. Selena and Emily waited for Sam and David, the two boys backing away and towards their girlfriends arms; looking back, glaring at Troy as they trailed after their friends.

The leftover guy friends just stared at Troy, their mouths clenched and grit. Arms and fists tensed.

"You hurt her." James remarked, his voice husky and hard.

Brenden had had enough; he pushed Troy towards the door. "What are you still doing here! Leave, you're not wanted!"

Troy nodded, stumbling at Brenden's push. He zapped his bags quick and walked out the door, softly closing it.

He pulled up his hoodie, as the rain fell hard and angry at him. One moment, two and then he disappeared to the one mistake he had made.

* * *

Sharpay looked at her hands then at her friends. They were swarming her, suffocating her. She couldn't take it. She pushed them all off, not caring if she pushed too hard and heart one of them as she took off, disappearing then zapping into her room.

The blonde locked the door, tears finally making their way down, streaks of black staining her cheeks. Her fresh blonde hair messed up in tousles.

She slid down the length of the door, falling until she hit with her knees in front of her face.

Burying her head, her sobs unheard, she died. Her heart died, her love died, her soul had died.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Comfort In Words

**Chapter 19**

Troy watched as his parents stared at him, their blue eyes burning into his skull. "But why Troy?"

"Everything was going so well, what happened, darling?" Clarissa soothed as she patted his back.

Troy looked at his hands, "I didn't love her."

Hubert turned to Troy; "Lies; son, You're truly lying. This can't be. We saw it; everyone did. The gypsies; the merchants; the old man wardens; everyone…my son, you're making a big mistake."

Troy stood up; his mother's hands slipping from his back.

"I am not making a mistake. I love Gabriella. I always have. And I know it in my heart; that you, mother, Sharpay, and everyone will someday forgive me." A tear fell, Clarissa gasped and choked a sob as Hubert and Troy glared at each other.

Bella walked into the room; "Mother? Father? Troy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with-"

"Now, now Bella." Clarissa said, looking at her daughter. "Don't you have some things to catch up upon?"

Bella nodded, leaving the room; looking back at her family warily.

Troy looked away from his father and solemnly waved to his mother.

One snap and he disappeared.

* * *

Sharpay watched as the snow fell, signaling that winter had finally arrived. Soon the snow came in buckets. The fluffy white falling down, capturing the green grass in its grasp.

She let her stoned still darkened brown eyes stare straight ahead at nothing in particular.

She turned to see her brother staring out the other window in the window-to-window walls of the one room in the home that showed the center of the backyard and the only room that offered comfort.

Ryan didn't move; most likely his soul was stolen, but his heart was still beating.

Doesn't he mean bleeding?

Sharpay looked at him; biting her lips nervously. It's been a week, the Boltons haven't called. This was the worst thing to ever happen.

Ryan kept staring; the world had finally took its climax and toppled onto him; leaving him his voice and body. His mind was distracted. His heart was abused. His soul was taken. What else could been left of him?

He blinked; staring at the grass covered snow; its soft, innocent fluffiness irritating him. His mind setting back to the innocent Gabriella he had met at dinner. Then at the devilish one he had saw afterwards; the one luring him into love.

He turned away from the window just as Sharpay sat down across from him in the white circular armchair. Her legs pulled up against her chest. Her blonde hair frail and white in the low lighting from the snow. Her hair had grown back to it's original state of long and wavy instead of her wavy bob; she grew with a magic mix. He watched as her head knelt down to settle at the top of her knees; her eyes falling to the soft cashmere of her night pants. It was daylight and the two hadn't even slept a wink but still looked eternally gorgeous.

"Shar?" He asked, he heard her sniffle as her head lifted.

"Yes, Ry?" She answered quietly; almost inaudible.

"Do you want to talk?"

Sharpay looked at him; her glass eyes staring transparently through him, she smiled fakely. "No, Ry. I'm fine. This doesn't affect me at all. I didn't care about him." Her façade fell, her eyes began to crumble. "I-I.." Her mouth twitched meaning her voice was about to break. Her eyes were looking anywhere but her face.

"I don't love him."

"Is that the truth." Not intending it as a question; he stared at her. Hatred burning inside of him for finding the fact that she was hiding it.

Well, he pretty much was hiding it too, wasn't he?

Sharpay turned her head, her eyes boring into his. She saw her eyes softened; the blue of his reminding her of Troy. Then suddenly; the softness was gone. The glassiness was back.

"Yes, yes it is."

Ryan didn't move; he stared at her. "You're lying."

Sharpay glared, her mouth moving fast. "I'm lying?" She laughed wickedly. "I don't think I need to be the one answer the questions."

Ryan watched her; curiously wanting to know what she meant. And dreading to know if she meant…

"I know about you and Gabriella; well what was of you and Gabriella." She watched his eyes hardened as she formed her name. It was pretty vile to even say her name right now. It stung that he had chosen his girlfriend over…

Over her. The one who loved him first.

It wasn't fair…entirely not.

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't, Ry. I saw you that night when she kissed you and asked you to be her _lover._" The word wrapping around her tongue. The word biting Ryan's ass right now.

_Lover._

"I knew something was going on; I searched where you were before when Troy wanted to go find out where you were going. I knew you were with her. I held him off as long as I could; harboring this secret…knowing it would come out." She said; motionless. Her eyes staring at him; his boring into hers.

The white room looked completely out of place with their dark choice of clothing.

"Then why didn't you tell Troy?"

Sharpay smiled small, "It wasn't my secret to tell."

Ryan turned away; ashamed.

Sharpay stared; concerning framing her face. "The only question that I have now; after all we've been through these past few days is…Why? Why her, Ry?"

Ryan looked back at the window and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because I felt _loved_. I've never really felt it before; and when I was with her. I felt it. She told me things, I believed them." He chuckled sarcastically. "I was so gullible for love, I accepted everything she told me."

Sharpay looked away; remembering what Troy told her sometimes. What they shared. Their past, their present. No future though.

"She told me she cared about me, she wanted me. She loved me. I believed her like some lame bastard I was. I knew it wasn't true but I pushed aside the feelings of doubt and pressed on with the desire. It was adventurous. Even if there were other girls in the lanes I was playing, she was the only one I consulted more than ever."

Sharpay nodded; looking down.

"She was the one."

Sharpay looked up, shocked. Until…

"At the time."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay wore a worried expression now.

He looked at her and smiled, "She isn't the one anymore."

"So, you're done? You're done with her?"

He nodded, "I loved her once, I can't love her again after what happened. Love will find me. I know it. It always comes back."

Sharpay watched him; finding the deepness in the words. She only wondered if love would ever come around again.

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Who Am I To Stop?

**Chapter 20**

**One month later;**

Gabriella looked at the ring on her finger, the golden ring. She couldn't believe how long she had let this go. It's been a month and she was getting married today. Today was the day. She smoothed out her wedding dress. Her mother right behind her; smiling brightly at her youngest daughter. Marie, Gabriella's oldest sister, came over and placed the veil on top of Gabriella's head while Sharon, Gabriella's second oldest sister, got the bouquets and a camera.

Sharon smiled, "Oh my, 'Ella. You look, my gosh. The first girl in the three Montez sisters to get married and the youngest!"

Marie mocked a gasp. "Hey! Not fair; I'm getting married in two months. But since our dear little sister couldn't wait…"

Gabriella sighed and gave a small smile. Lynda, Gabriella's mother, looked down on Gabriella. "My daughter, what's wrong? You should be happy."

Gabriella looked up, "Mama, I'm OK. Don't worry 'bout me; it's just the chills of being married arousing me."

Marie shrugged and smirked, "I sure hope so." She whispered.

Sharon came over, "Eh-eh, we don't need that now. Huddle up! Say cheese!" Sharon caught the four Montez ladies and smiled.

"A beautiful momento of this glorious moment." Harris, their only brother, said as he entered the room.

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, my dear sister; we must go. Or we shall be late."

Troy shifted, none of his friends were here. They were gone and terribly angry at him. He looked to his left, there was Gabriella's cousin next to his as the best man; since his actual best friend deliberately ignored his calls. He would've thought Chad could've shown a little happiness that he and Gabriella were finally getting married, so much as best brothers for life.

Harris peeked through the chapel door and signaled Troy; giving him the thumbs up.

The organ started; and the couple's song started. _Can I Have This Dance_ instrumental.

Troy's blue eyes watched as Gabriella's niece and nephews, as flower girl, coin bearer, and ring bearer, made their way down the aisle; then the groomsmen and bridesmaids. And lastly Marie Montez as the maid of honor.

The chapel doors closed and the wedding march began, they opened and revealed Gabriella in a vision of peach. Her mother on her right and her brother at her left.

They slowly walked down the aisle, towards Troy. Gabriella looking down the whole time, Troy smiled small but not happily.

* * *

Sharpay walked along the sides of her balcony; feeling the cold breeze bring shivers down her spine. She watched the sky dissolve from the light gray to a dark black. The wind picked up even more and seven stronger than its usual coolness. It was the first month of the new year;; and already they were in trouble with the weather.

Slowly, she pulled her deep green sleeved arms around herself. Her plunging v-neck; drop waist, ruffle mini dress made her shiver. But she didn't care. She was depressed. Everything was depressing to her. No spell could return Charlestown from its state of depression…

Sharpay watched as the clouds above swirled darker and darker to a shade of black. The snow covered ground disappearing as little droplets of water slipped into its surface.

She let a tear drop from her eye; the raining beginning to get harder each minute a tear dropped. The new year had started; so sad, it hadn't stopped raining since the night the year had started.

Being careful; the blonde walked off towards the unshaded part of the balcony. A oak tree right beside her room. She hooked on to one of the big, thick branches, her leg going over the white post of the fence; landing on the hard bark. The bare soles of her feet rubbing against the rough texture.

She looked down at the grass, then towards the darkened lands of her family's property. Her hands and feet moved expertly down the tree; jumping down to the soft earth that was covering her feet.

She turned towards her big home; its warming and comfortable effect entrancing her. Then she circled to the dark and vast lands of the town she called home. A bright light towards the end calming her and calling out to her.

Suddenly; she knew what she had to do.

She had to stop it. And quickly.

But how?

* * *

Troy watched nervously as she made her way down the aisle; slowly, her head done, wet tears trailing to the floor.

Tears of joy, perhaps?

He looked at his gold-ringed cuffs and started fiddling with them until he felt a tap and looked up. Harris smiled at him as Gabriella's head rose and looked at him. She had on a weak smile; "Hey." She mouthed.

He smiled as he took her hand in his as they walked up to the priest.

"Hello, everyone." The white-haired squat man said in his cheery, loud voice. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man; Troy Bolton; and this Woman; Gabriella Montez; in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The priest smiled wide as he looked down to his bible.

After a few moments of quick sayings, the man got to the part Troy wanted the most.

"Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him/her now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

"STOP!" A trembling blonde (s) yelled as they walked into the chapel; soaked wet.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Hallucination

**Chapter 21**

Gabriella choked. "Ryan?"

Troy looked around then back at Gabriella, "Ryan?" He whispered to her, "Ryan isn't here, Gabriella."

Gabriella turned to him and blinked then back at the entry way. The doors were closed. Everything was silent. No one had entered. _What?_ She thought. She turned to Troy, smiling big and fake.

The priest looked at them before nodding to himself. He cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses to the top of his nose, peering over them uncertainty soaring from his face.

Troy nodded on; not even having the courage to look at the minister; lies written across his face.

Troy turned and looked up to the priest.

The priest smiled sincerely and addressed Troy; "Will the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Troy looked around; at Gabriella; the happy crowd; the suspicious minister. He gulped, a tear rolled down his face. "I-I-I-I-I do."

Troy looked down. The priest nodded; staring at Troy with the intensity of the way Ryan; his dad and Sharpay did. Sad; dumfounded, and broken.

The priest turned to Gabriella next. She raised her head and listened, her veil hiding the buckets of tears ruining her makeup.

"Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest peered at Gabriella now.

Gabriella shifted in her heels; her hands sweating now. The bouquet getting a littler heavier; her dress getting a little tighter.

She looked from the priest; to a small smiling Troy; to the crowd filled with her small family and a few close relatives and friends.

She panicked.

* * *

Ryan sat stiffly in his car; wondering what he was doing in front of a church. It wasn't as if he was invited to anything to do with the church but something had drawn him here.

He watched as the afternoon traffic passed him by; his eyes slowly shifting down and before he knew it they were closed and his mouth was giving soft snores.

His mind opened up; his feet rushing as he ran. Rain poured down onto his blonde crown. The drops rolling into his eyes, blurring the path way.

Up ahead lay a brunette girl; a light green dress spread onto her tan body capturing the moss underneath her. The body lay on the green carpet, giggling as her rescuer was taking a bit longer in rescuing her.

He moved quicker; but the route toward her was too long.

He tired going even faster; if possible. But some type of gravity was capturing him and leading him somewhere else. His body turned not under his control as his eyes feasted on another brunette, but this time it was a different one. She had a pale complexion; beautiful features, and blue eyes.

"Wow." He breathed, he walked towards her. The gravity that had pulled him before was somehow lifted from him as he walked to her. He turned around to stare at the exotic beauty that he had been pulled away from. She was sitting up now, her dark black hair was in disarray, as her eyes sought out confusion. Her arms were clutching her frame softly; her lips in a small frown.

He turned his head towards the other beauty near the pond. The sparkle of her light peach dress with the scrunched up chiffon blew in the wind as her light brown hair whipped against her face. Her giggles circling his mind.

Dazed, he dropped his gaze from the exotic woman towards the pleasant lady. She was giggling as she leaned over and circles her fingers in the water.

Ryan got just as close to her so that she had to turn and see him.

She smiled, giggled and in a puff of light pink air she disappeared. He turned and saw dark green smoke behind him. The exotic beauty had disappeared too.

He looked around the space around him was closing, he was losing air. Then,

He was falling.

Ryan awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his head. He held his thumping chest; trying to slow down his breathing.

He looked around, he was still in the church's parking lot. Ryan shook his head; raked a hand through his hair and then leaned his head down on the headrest.

"A dream. Only a dream. A dream about an amazing girl…" He whispered as he mesmerized the image of the light brown lady he saw. She looked awfully familiar.

Ryan smiled as he saw a peak through the dark clouds; a little white was showing. He started the car and drove off, not noticing that there was something he was leaving behind.

* * *

Gabriella looked around then at Troy; tears slowly now trickling down her face instead of the fast rate they had been going since the beginning of the ceremony.

She watched as Troy's eyes stayed stony and glazed with sadness. He was staring right at her, smiling happily but his eyes told her differently.

She looked at the priest who was shaking his head and saying a little prayer to God. She sniffed and then looked out at her family.

Her mother was dabbing her eyes. Sharon and Maria were staring intently at her, watching her every move. Harris was snoozing off, yawning every few minutes quietly.

She gulped; her heat beating faster and faster; increasing in speed as her mind ran through every decision she _wanted _to make, she _had _to make, she _hated_ to make, and the ones she _didn't _want to make.

Her brown eyes looked at Troy; she frowned then smiled diminutively.

Gabriella took Troy's hand in hers, she patted them as she stepped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone gasped; shocked. What was she doing? Was on everyone's mind.

Even Troy was shocked. She stepped and stared at all the shocked faces before clearing her throat.

"I-I can't marry you, Troy. I'm sorry." Troy's head shot up; and he smiled brightly.

She turned to the priest and nodded obediently and prayed to the lord that he didn't hate her.

Gabriella then faced the crowd as she gave her bouquet to her sister. "I am sorry that I have caused a distort here. Please forgive me but I am making a huge mistake. I can't marry Troy. I am sorry."

And with that she ran.

She ran because it was the right thing to do.

She ran because she couldn't face them.

She ran because she knew she was going to cry.

But the most important reason was,

She ran because she was going to go get her **man** back.

**REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Aggressive

**Chapter 22**

Ryan shut the door behind him, hearing the echo move around the house. He knew his parents weren't home, he knew they hadn't heard of the broken promise. But he needn't tell them, not yet.

He strolled softly towards the kitchen, his mind tricking him as he saw a slim pale body move around; an aura of salmon settling into the brim of his nose.

His eyes finally fixtured the creature in it's grasp, sure that his eyes were not deceiving. "Excuse me?"

The girl turned, and gasped-giggled. "Oh, hey Ryan!"

His eyes widened.

It was Kelsi.

Her brown truffles of hair put into an elegant bun, soft curls framing her face.

He smiled, "What are you doing here?" His body brushing against hers as he enveloped her small frame into his for a hug.

She pulled away, blushing; she shrugged. "I called the home, no one answered. Got here; the door was left open. Checked Sharpay's room, no one was there. Stayed in here for awhile; got bored. Made salmon! Your favorite!"

Ryan laughed, "Oh, good explanation."

"So, are you going to dig in? Or am I going to have to shove the food into you?"

Ryan faked fear. "Do I have to get abused before I eat?"

Kelsi giggled and nodded, pushing the plate in front of him.

"When did you get back?" Ryan asked, as he shoved another fork full of salmon into his mouth.

"Just today actually, I kind of…missed you." Kelsi blushed.

Ryan smiled, that was wanted he wanted to hear all right. Maybe love did find him _again_ after all.

* * *

Sharpay watched as the rain trickled down the glass window. Her eyes glazed, her hair dripping with the rain that had fallen onto it, her dress clinging to her skinny frame.

She turned just as someone knocked on the door. She looked through the door and said a quick spell. Her room transformed, completing her as an invisible. She pitied Kelsi who looked fallen when she saw that her room was empty.

The blonde, reversed the spell and locked the room with a small wave of her hand. Her head leaned against her balcony door. The laughters of her brother and friend erupting from downstairs. She shouldn't cloud their joy, it was mean and rude.

Her eyes gelled with sadness all over again. Depression after depression. It hadn't stopped ever since Troy said those words.

A few minutes later she heard the close of the front door, knowing Kelsi had taken her leave then a burst of wind erupted in her room. She didn't move a muscle.

"Ryan." Her voice frozen, her head never leaving the door.

Ryan stood in the center of the room, watching as his sister -drenched and shivering- created a pool of water on her white carpet. "What are you doing to yourself?"

Sharpay turned her head and smiled, "What ever are you speaking of? I do not understand your meaning? You may take your leave." She said solemnly, not letting him say a word.

He was about to leave when his eyes landed on the necklace on her neck.

His speed was so fast, Sharpay thought she blinked when she saw that she was standing and he was clutching the necklace at her neck.

His eyes flamed, "What is this?" He said calmly.

Sharpay shrugged, patting his hand away but he pulled her back up to him; the necklace clutched in his firm grasp.

"I demand an answer, Sharpay."

"A necklace." Her answer simple, sweet but to Ryan's ears her words were twisted into their true meaning, 'The last piece of love that me and Troy shared.'

"Take it off." Ryan said as he let go of the necklace. Sharpay stepped back, circling herself so her back was facing her bedroom instead of the balcony door.

Her hand enclosed around the small cold fragment. "No." The brown orbs of her eyes starting to begin to water.

"Sharpay, I'm saying this calmly. Take it off! After everything he has done to you!" He stepped to her, her feet stumbling as she kept circling; trying to find a way not to get cornered.

"I can't! It's the only thing I have left!"

Ryan sighed, frustrated. "Fine then." He stormed into her closet.

Sharpay's eyes widened as she saw him exit the wardrobe carrying a small black velvet shoe box. "Ryan…no. Don't please."

He looked to her, "It's the only way, you've given me no choice."

Sharpay watched as he threw the box open and emptied it's contents to her floor. The letter, the ring, the picture, a bottle with a floating rain drop, a magazine with the two on the cover, a book, a DVD, a beach shell, a magic-bound bear, and the rose. Tears of black rolled down her face. "Stop! Ryan, don't!"

She stooped to the floor, crawling fast to retrieve the small remains of her past love.

"Sharpay, let them go. Stop! Now!" He let her small wrists go, she withered behind him. Her hand covering her eyes as she cried.

He took one last glance at her before he turned back to the trinkets. Ryan took a deep breath, his mind summoning fire.

"Firey Spirits of action and change,

Burn away these harmful things,

Light my will with your strong flames,

Oh Firey Spirits of action and change."

His eyes closed, a fire eclipsed his hand then straight onto the items below his feet. A small fire brewed before letting go, smoke disappearing in it's place a small bag of ashes.

Sharpay sniffed, mascara ruins across her face made her look more like a dead bride then a broken soul. "What have you done, Ryan?"

She stood up, turning him around. "What have you done!? Why did you do that!? It was not your consent to do this! To meddle in my life, throw away things not meant to be discarded, kill the people I love, push them away even! My life! I know I am your sister but please, let me be! For once. You are older, yes but you have to chain on me!"

Her breathe ragged as he kept a still posture.

"This was for your own good." He captured the necklace around her neck, and in a quick pull it broke into a hundred-thousand-million pieces.

And that was when Sharpay had enough.

"I'm leaving."

Ryan's eyes softened, "What? No! You have to stay here, I'll be here to protect you!"

"I'm leaving." She repeated once more.

"Sharpay, don't." He warned her.

"I'm done."

With a crackle of lightening she disappeared, Ryan aghast at the sight of the bolt.

She was gone. She had left. Where did she go?

Troy was pushed backwards, the impact shocking him as he walked around the vast lands of his parent's home. Luckily they had forgiven him after everything. His hands went to his neck, ready to grasp the one thing he had left of her. But he felt air, it was light, he hadn't ever taken it off.

He looked down, his eyes alarmed. His bare neck glowed back at him. Where was it!?

He tore his shirt open, searching. Ripped his pockets and jacket, his mind racing. "What the hell?" He whispered as the rain trickled down harder.

It was gone, meaning…

She had taken it off. He looked down, his soul feeling pretty bastard-like. Of course she had taken it off. He had let her go, giving her no reason to wear it anymore.

He slumped to the damp mud of the grass. _Asshole_, his mind yelled at him. _Why did you let her go! What kind of hell were you thinking of?! That if you made her jealous that she would come right back to you!? Reality, this ain't no Disney movie! Wake up! _

His eyes slumped closed, letting his mind rattle on and on about his every mistake of letting Sharpay go.

He heard mushy footsteps and sat up, his whole back covered with dirt. His black tuxedo wrinkled and his sister giggling behind him even made him feel worse.

"What do you want, Bella?"

Bella zapped a small blanket next to him before settling herself down, an umbrella in her right hand. "What have you gotten yourself into?" She ignored his question.

"I don't know!" he groaned. Bella rolled her eyes as she zapped him a blanket too as he fell back.

"Explain to me, why did you let her go?"

"I-I-I was jealous."

Bella laughed wickedly, "You were jealous! So you almost got married to the wrong woman because you were jealous!? You sure have got a fucked up mind."

"I know, I know I do. But what can I do to make it better?" He turned to her. She frowned, getting up.

"Sadly, I can't help you with that. It's your call, your decision."

She left, leaving him to his thoughts once again.

* * *

Gabriella walked along the roads, her wedding dress cut to her knees. The rain soaking her hair and her makeup.

Her thoughts confused, dazed, happy, mad, every emotion swallowing her up. Her feet ached as her heels clicked and clacked on the pavement. Someone honked behind her as the car passed by she grimaced at the old man in the driver's seat.

She looked terrible but as many cars passed by she probably looked liked a prostitute.

Her eyes dazed as she walked farther and farther done the path not realizing that she was in front of the house that started all the drama.

She gulped at the sight, it looked haunted and broken even if it was in a gleaming state; it didn't match the depressed weather at all.

Gabriella took a courageous step forward, then two, three, before she knew it herself she was at the front door.

She raised her hand to the big lion door knocker but hesitated, her hand in the air.

Then as if her thoughts had been read the door opened revealing a disheveled Ryan.

His eyes flamed once again at the sight of her. His smile wickedly ugly. "What the helling fuck are you doing here, freaking bitch?"

She was taken aback with the language of his words.

"What?" He smirked mockingly. "Did I frighten you?"

She nodded slightly.

His eyes softened, her heart fluttered. His lips formed a small smile. "I'm so sorry."

Then his eyes flamed again. "Sorry that I ever loved you. Now please, explain. What are you doing on my property. Came to rub it in our faces that you fooled us all? Including me?"

He leaned against the door, revealing to her the beer bottle in his grasp.

"Ryan, you're drunk."

"To hell I am. After everything that happened these past months, days."

She stepped forward, "I left Troy because I love you. Let me help you."

He growled before a wicked laugh escaped his lips. "You love me, sure sure. Help me?! Help me?" He chuckled, nursing the beer in his hand. "Oh, Gabriella. Poor Gabriella. I don't think I need the help. I think you do. You think that since you broke everything off with Troy, I'll be here for you. Hm, wow. Don't I love being the rebound. I'm sorry but tough love, my dear, I do not work that way. Ryan Evans is not the rebound. Ryan Evans does not love you back."

Gabriella bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry; but she couldn't take the pressure. She let one tear fall, her eyes watching his reaction. He didn't flinch, his eyes still flamed with anger.

He truly, deeply didn't love her.

The love forevermore was replaced with hate.

She flung herself to him, her body clutching his, sobs erupting from her mouth.

He pushed her off, "Freaking pitiful girl! You obviously think I pity you?! This is your fault I'm like this, your fault Sharpay left! Your fault Troy broke Sharpay's heart. Your freaking existence messed up everything!"

Gabriella fell, her strap of her dirtied white dress falling off her shoulder, she shivered as she landed on the cold doorstep.

Her tears falling without resistance, it didn't matter anymore.

It was her fault.

Truly, deeply her fault.

And with the last performance, Ryan Evans; in all his drunk and mighty state he cradled the beer in his hand for a second thinking of what he should do with it before smiling.

"I hope you live a good life, Gabriella." He said sarcastically as his hand tilted on top of her head. The hand with the open beer grasped in it.

Gabriella shrieked as the cold liquid splashed onto her head, her shoulders and onto her dress. The light brown/yellow color of it immediately staining the dress. She cried harder, excepting the facts.

She did **deserve** it.

She truly, _deeply_ did.

**REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: You Found Her,

**Chapter 23**

She awoke; her eyes transparent to the aftermath of her departure.

Sure, maybe they _were_ looking for her but, she had to go. It was just…

Just way too much her to stand.

Her heart. Her mind.

They were about to collapse at the overworking rates she was having herself go through.

No one understood her. No one but, Troy, understood her. They never would anyways, they never have been through the situation she had gone through before.

She got up and looked longingly through her window. The long drop from her 23rd floor room to the busy streets of Eastwood.

She turned and walked into her closet and then exiting it, a new outfit replaced her bed clothes.

She took a step out of the room and zipped into an elevator, and next thing she knew she was in the foyer of the hotel. Her blonde hair spun into a sleek ponytail. Her bangs pinned atop of her forehead.

Her black pumps clicked as she waltzed through the open doors and into the new post winter breeze.

She let her gray cardigan fly open and show her skinny-belted Stella McCartney black lace slip dress, giving its grand entrance as it let people's eyes wander to her.

Sharpay walked on, not stopping to hail a carriage or answer her ongoing ringing cell. She was too determined to get to the place she needed to be.

* * *

Ryan walked around the estate, his hand raised to his temple; rubbing it gently to soothe the hard-core hangover that refused to leave. His spare hand picking up all the empty beer bottles he had scattered around the house a day earlier.

"Damn, what did I do?" He whispered.

Suddenly, he head a click of a door and cringed.

"Sharpay! Ryan! We're home!"

Ryan gasped silently and mad a dead run to the kitchen to dispose of the bottles in his hand, he made it there and threw them under the kitchen.

He heard a clear run of heels and turned, "Oh no,"

His mother came fast-walking towards him, engulfing him into hugs and kisses. "Duckyy! Oh, my son. How are you? Where's your sister, hunny?"

"Princess! Princess? Where are you?" He heard his father call.

He gulped and silently cursed. _What was he going to tell them?!

* * *

_

Troy stuffed his hands into the pockets on his Diesel jeans as he strolled the streets, searching for a particular blonde head. Her friends had finally gave up and caved, telling him where she was.

He was going to find her. He needed to find. He sure as **hell** was going to find her,

Oh, he **found** her.

He smiled and stared. There she was, sitting down at La Fonte. Her eyes shaded by a pair of aviator sunglasses and the lunch menu of the café.

He looked both ways before crossing the street. Troy's blue cerulean eyes sparkling as he entered the umbrella covered patio. He stopped at the front and stared. A passing waiter let him in, watching as Troy slowly walked towards Sharpay.

She didn't even need to look up to sense someone was staring at her.

"Can you stop staring, it's rude." She said unhesitatingly.

He smirked, "I would stop staring, but it seems I can't. I'm so captivated with your beauty so much that I just… can't stop myself from falling."

She froze. She knew that voice.

"Troy?" She whispered inaudibly.

"Yeah, it's me 'Pay."

She flinched, a tear escaping quickly. She held the menu closer to her face.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have something to say to you." He sighed and took a seat.

"You weren't invited to sit." She said. Her menu still up.

Troy groaned but didn't stand up.

Sharpay sighed and placed the menu down, taking off her glasses in the process.

"How did you find me, Troy?" She looked down, crossing her hands onto the table.

Troy shrugged, leaning back. "Well let's just say, a few phone calls to one of the girls, letters of apology, and a heartfelt face to face which led to a few slaps. And ka-bam! Here I am."

Sharpay closed her eyes, "Selena." She hissed.

Troy nodded, "You guessed right."

"Troy, why are you playing games?" She stood up and the waiter came to ask for her requests, she nodded and put a hand up; canceling her meal. "I need to go."

She placed her glasses on again and walked away. Troy looked up then his mind went blank before speeding up once again. Everything coming so fast.

He pulled out a few hundreds and shot off towards Sharpay's figure that was slowly walking away from the shop.

"Wait, Sharpay!"

He caught up with her and pulled her up front by her elbow. "You have to come back."

Sharpay stared at him, "No, I don't. You don't understand, Troy. What you've done has broken everything. You've broken Ryan. Me, this whole idea of us getting married. Is…gone."

Troy looked down, "But it can be rekindled, with just a little patience." Sharpay whispered.

He looked up, smiling. "Really?"

Sharpay nodded. "But, I'm not going home just yet."

Troy knit his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I need to relax, these past few months have been stressful, very." Sharpay giggled.

"Okay then, we'll stay here. What hotel are you staying in?"

"The Georgie Armani Day Suites." Troy nodded, snapped as Sharpay smiled.

"Now, I am staying in the Georgie Armani Day Suites." Troy smirked.

"Very nice, very _very_ nice."

* * *

Ryan stuttered as he saw his father coming down the stairs. His mother guided slowly, smiling the whole way. Her excitement to see her children bursting through her smile. "Ducky, now where is your sister? Out?"

Ryan hesitated before nodding, "Y-eah, sure. She went out with the girls."

His father nodded and looked at him, "Where's Troy? And why is his room empty?"

Ryan opened his mouth, but the sound of a the house phone rang out. His mother left his side for a moment and came back with the phone clasped next to her ear.

"Clarissa! Good to hear from you, we just got back why? Oh, wait- what? I'm sorry to hear about that. Yes, here he is." Her bright smile faded and a small frown replaced it. "Jacob, Hubert would like to speak to you concerning our children. It's very important."

Ryan looked at his father as he received the phone with a curious glance at Ryan.

"Hubert, yes it's good to hear from you. Yes, what? That can't be. I have received no notice of this. Yes, I understand. That's very good of you. Try what you will. I'll try too. Yes, I'll speak with you soon. Goodbye."

Ryan looked up watching as his father's eyes turned ice sad. "Ryan, what has happened since we've been away?"

Ryan sighed and began his tale.

**10plus reviews.**

**thank yews.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Forgiven & Engaged

The friends names have been changed and now are they're **ACTUAL** names. Like **REAL LIFE**. As in like Chace Crawford and Selena Gomez. Get it? **:D**

**Chapter 24**

Sharpay looked to her behind her shoulder, Troy lay there. His eyes closed peacefully and quite silly-like. His mouth was open, a soft snore escaped his nose and lips. A smile capturing her mouth.

After their encounter yesterday, Troy had told Sharpay he was staying at her hotel; what she didn't know was that they were going to **share** a room. He was very sly.

Sitting up, she escaped the soft bed and was blown away at the early Spring air that came from the open terrace doors. She slid her Betsey Johnson negligee coat off the small peacock silver and red-orange settee, wrapping it around delicately onto her shoulders, shivering as she closed the doors; the sounds of the small town of Eastwood blocked out by the light blue tinted glass.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the warm of the room rubbed against her bare body. She smiled at the finishing of last night; how Troy had stayed on the bed with her through out it all. How gentle he was, how he lovingly eased his way into her without causing her to cringe in pain.

Sharpay felt giddy just remembering the details, she slid the fabric around her shoulders off and let it fall to the floor, jumping almost as if a deer onto the bed; causing Troy to shift his body to his side, his arm sliding lazily onto the empty space beside him. He patted the space twice; thinking his thoughts repeatedly aware of the bare area. He sat up immediately, his eyes popping out of their sockets before resting on Sharpay sitting criss-cross in front of him.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"Hi," His eyes crinkling as a silly smile plastered across his face. She smoothed her legs out of her sitting position and crawled over to sit on his lap, his hands wrapping around her small waist. He let his head fall into the nook of her shoulder and her neck. His nose inhaling her sweet vanilla scent that was embedded into her skin. "Mm,"

Sharpay shifted over Troy's comforter covered lap. "Good morning."

"Good morning, I think it's time to call **you-know-who**. _You know_, so they can **_you know_**. Forgive me, _you know_?" Troy smirked, playfully blowing into her ear.

Sharpay giggled, "Well,_ you know_, I think you're right."

Swiftly, she leaped gracefully off his lap and across the room towards the closet, opening the doors to reveal the rows of clothing she had brought, used and bought these past few months she had stayed in the hotel.

Her hand thumbed towards a Christian Siriano off-the-shoulder dark tan/peach mini dress. She placed her hands on the garment, rubbing the fabric to check the texture, the crinkled almost ruffled but not exactly design brought joy and the wildness that she loved.

Carrying the dress from the edges of the hanger she dropped it onto the bed. Her eyes met Troy's as she walked towards the bathroom.

Before she closed the door, she titled her head outside; Troy's smirk increasing. "Aren't you coming?"

* * *

Selena checked her watch twice, she was really starting to get exasperated. She hated when people were late. It just ticked her off. Even if they had meant to be "_fashionably_" late, it wasn't an excuse.

Nick looked over at her, placing one warm hand on her shoulder he watched her relax a bit, "Lena, don't worry. They'll be here. You know Sharpay…"

The small brunette scoffed, "Doesn't excuse her for being late!" Nick smiled, he loved when she was hot-tempered. Leaning over, he placed his lips against her pale pink-tinted cheek, causing her to actually and really calm down.

Miley looked over at the two and 'aw'-ed. "Geez, can't they get anymore _cute_?" She squealed to Demi.

Demi shrugged as she held Joe's hand, "Not as cute as this." She turned to Joe, startling him as she pulled his head down and incited a charming kiss.

Miley rolled her eyes as Taylor gave an exaggerated-finger-in-her-mouth gag. Kevin laughed as he watched his best friends joke around.

Chace tightened the red scarf that hung loosely off his neck, feeling the breeze of the new spring air. Ed stood next to him, even with all the things that had happened; they really _missed_ Troy. He was their best friend and right now as they awaited at the Royale Grande train station and they were all nervous.

Jason had almost ran up to a stranger when he had thought it was Troy. The crazy things they did to see their friend.

Emily and Amanda looked on, they had been standing near the open doors of the building and were shivering their butts off in skirts. Joanna looked at them and laughed once again, "I can't believe you guys chose fashion over being comfortable."

Emily glared, "Fashion is pain. Pain is beauty."

Alison patted Amanda's arm twice, wrapping her long elegant arms around her friends' shoulders. "Whatever you guys say. We still think its ridiculous."

Leighton, Corbin and Monique were busily chatting on their cells; they had missed an important meeting at their parent's joint company and we're trying unsuccessfully to retain the details of it.

Brittany had gone to Europia to attend a wedding but had sent her wishes to Selena and Miley to give her the 411 once they got in contact with Sharpay. Ryan and Kelsi were no where to be seen, maybe because Ryan- who was in serious trouble with his parents, and Kelsi has to go to her parent's house to greet them good day and with the news of her arrival back to Charlestown.

And here all of them were, awaiting the arrival of their beloved Sharpay and Troy. The only two people who could actually pull off running away and chasing after the runaway.

Suddenly, they saw a blonde head pop into the middle of the huge crowd of strangers then a sandy brunette/blonde one appeared; and the first to see them was a very angry Selena.

"SHARPAY! TROY!" She yelled, her pink lips curled into a cute scowl; Nick laughed.

Sharpay and Troy nearly ran over the people as they found their friends. Sharpay stopped and placed both hands on her hips, "Aren't I suppose to be the one who's angry, Sel?"

Selena softened, remembering how she broke her promise. "HEY! No far, you know how I hate late people. AND; in all fairness, I did it in the name of love." She finished with a huff and a cross of her arms.

Troy laughed, tumbling over as he walked up to his _friends_. He looked down before smiling up at the guys. "We cool?"

Ed was the first to speak up, his British accent making his statement even better. "Dude, you know we can't stay mad. We're mates!"

Jason added, "Yeah! Mates…whatever that is!" His cute smile and floppy light-blonde hair making the girls around them stop and stare.

Chace whispered in Jason's ear what 'mates' was and the light-blonde haired boy blushed. Corbin and Chad walked up to Troy grabbing him into a bear hug.

Almost crushing him, Sharpay grimaced; "HEY! Don't break my fiancé!"

Miley rolled her eyes, smiling playfully. "AGAIN?! This is for real this time right?"

Sharpay looked to her girls, holding her left hand up. "I ain't no single lady anymore."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "OH! This is great news, soo; Bridal Today worthy!" She picked her cell phone, waggled her eyebrows; waiting for Sharpay's approval before dialing straight ahead to gush about the new-er engagement.

The group huddled together, "We're glad you guys think this is a good idea. And now; time for the parents."

Troy and Sharpay looked to their friends as they awaited for their limo to come around.

* * *

"Mother?" Sharpay said as she opened the front door.

Amelia Evans looked up from her office outside of the kitchen; taking off her light-pink shawl and laying it onto the chair.

Knitting her eyebrows together she stood up and quickly walked to the door of her office.

"Sharpay?" She whispered, not believing her ears entirely.

Sharpay smiled as she closed the door and pulled Troy behind her. "MOTHER!" She squealed with happiness as her mother ran across the foyer towards her.

Amelia widened her eyes towards Troy but smiled nonetheless, "Troy? Sharpay!" She scooped her daughter into a warm hug, "My darling…my; how I've missed you!"

They pulled apart; "What is the meaning of this, does this mean…" Her eyes lit up, "The wedding is back on, yes?"

Sharpay looked to Troy then at her mother, "Yes?" She said unsure of what her mother was going to do.

Amelia almost squealed as she quickly walked up the spiral stairs to the second floor; hurriedly going into the room she shared with her husband, Jacob.

Sharpay and Troy heard the door slam then, "**JACOB! THEY'RE BACK AND ENGAGED**!"

They heard a chair fall down and screams of joy, "**HURRY, JACOB! GET CLARISSA AND HUBERT ON THE PHONE! WE MUST GET PLANNING! IMMEDIATELY_!_**"

Sharpay and Troy smiled at each other, Sharpay leaned into him, her eyes sparkling.

"Like at the beginning?"

"Just like at the beginning.." Troy whispered.

REVIEW.

**RAZELx**

1. **NEXT UP**; the wedding. Then, the prologue. which will include a apology from **ELLIE**. &,maybe a sneak peak of a new story. &,a poll of what story I should write while I, Razel, finish _In An Ice Queen's Arms_.

disclaim: no **black ears**. No **red shorts**. No** yellow shoes**. Nor do I own any of the designers **mentioned** in this story.


End file.
